


home.

by alexandralovesjongdae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandralovesjongdae/pseuds/alexandralovesjongdae
Summary: "In hindsight, it’s probably areallyfucking good thing that Jongdae’s next performance isn’t for a couple days. That’s what Jongdae thinks, at least, as he chokes on Junmyeon’s fat dick, because at this rate, his voice is going to be raw and scratchy for aweek."Warnings:(Porn. 21k+ of well-written, fluffy, angst-free, non-stop fucking. And cuddling. That’s it.)praise kink, orgasm denial, twinkdae, edging, felching, overstimulation, dirty talk, face-fucking, throat-fucking, d/s undertones, possessiveness, snuggling, multiple orgasms, begging, light voyeurism, choking, gagging, marking, rimming, finger-fucking, facial, comeplay, cockwarming, ohmygod





	home.

In hindsight, it’s probably a _really_ fucking good thing that Jongdae’s next performance isn’t for a couple days.

That’s what Jongdae thinks, at least, as he chokes on Junmyeon’s fat dick, because at this rate, his voice is going to be raw and scratchy for a _week_.

But none of that matters, not here, not now, when Jongdae’s on his knees on the floor of the empty dorm’s living room, sucking Junmyeon-hyung’s cock into his mouth, lips stretching obscenely around the thick girth. His mind is a blur of white noise as he concentrates on the heat of Junmyeon’s body above him, focusing on the glorious weight and heft of cock on his tongue, on the slick taste of precome that’s pearling at the cockhead, on his hyung’s melodious groans, low and wanton.

Junmyeon is standing above him, nearly naked, save for his pair of tight black trunks bunched up hastily at his knees, not even properly _off_ yet because Jongdae had just been _so eager_ to suck his hyung’s dick.

And _fuck_ , he must be doing one hell of a job because Junmyeon’s sweet voice is in his ears, “That’s right, yes, Jongdae-ah, just like that.” He feels his hyung’s soft hand curled in his hair, adoring eyes gazing down at him, warm praises heating up Jongdae’s skin, prickling it. “Look so fucking good like this, Dae-ah. Look so fucking good with my - ah - my _cock_ in your mouth.”

Jongdae loves that sound— gorgeous, pretty, _melodic_ moans from Junmyeon’s small pink mouth, and wants to hear more. So he lightly scrapes his teeth against his hyung’s shaft, drawing out a soft groan above, before he opens his jaw wider and stuffs as much cock into his mouth as he can, hollowing his cheeks in hot, tight suction because he wants to make this so, so _good_ for Junmyeon-hyung.

Junmyeon’s long— a sizable, fat, meaty piece, and Jongdae moans around the slick cock. The taste, the length, the way Junmyeon fits in his mouth is so magnificently familiar. The corners of his mouth stretch deliciously, and he loves feeling so filthy for his hyung, knows that tomorrow morning his jaw will be aching in that wonderful way.

He presses forward, one hand coming around to palm roughly at Junmyeon’s smooth ass, bringing his hyung’s small body closer so that he’s cramming nearly all of Junmyeon’s cock into his mouth, pushing past his gag reflex.

Jongdae hears a sharp intake of breath and Junmyeon blurts, surprised, “Fuck, _Jongdae!_ ” a moment before Jongdae realizes that he’s choking himself all the way down on his hyung’s meaty cock, swallowing around the length, mouth wetly circling around the thick base, nose pressed against Junmyeon’s neatly-trimmed pubic hair, deepthroating him nice and proper.

It’s a wonderful feeling, and Jongdae pushes past his need for air and _stays_ there, basking in Junmyeon’s warm gaze, hearing his glowing praises: “Look so fucking - hah - _good_ like this, Dae-ah. So fucking good with my cock in your mouth.”

Jongdae’s eyes are watering and his lungs are screaming when he pulls back up with an impossibly tight drag, feels his throat flutter around nothing. Fuck, it’s all so wet and slick, Junmyeon’s cock spitting precome and Jongdae’s saliva all along the length and it’s red and pulsing and so fucking _thick_ , and Jongdae could really fucking cry because this is probably the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“‘Sgood, hyung?” Jongdae asks, licking his lips, feels how swollen and sensitive and _puffy_ they are, loves how the edges of his voice are rough and scratchy from cocksucking.

“Fuck, _Dae_ ,” Junmyeon groans in response, hooking his fingers into the curls of Jongdae’s hair, nails ever-so-slightly digging into skin. “ _God_ , you have such a nice mouth.”

And Jongdae knows he looks good, knows how pretty he is kneeling between Junmyeon’s strong legs, saliva and precome streaked across his chin, hair all mussed. Jongdae’s always been a bit of a tease, but maybe he just can’t _help_ it when he tilts his head to the side, eyes glazed over, knowing full-well how used and slutty he looks. Maybe he can’t help it when he darts his tongue over swollen lips, moaning low and broken, “Jun- _myeon_.” Maybe he just can’t fucking _help_ it when he lowers his mouth and presses a sinfully chaste kiss against the head of Junmyeon’s cock, warm and wet.

Jongdae wants to choke back a laugh when he hears Junmyeon’s breath catch above him. He looks up and sees Junmyeon’s lips parted slightly in desire, a light sheen of sweat painted across his abs and Jongdae thinks to himself that Junmyeon-hyung is so fucking _beautiful._

So he keeps going, licking over the silky shaft of Junmyeon’s hard cock, relishing the familiar, salty taste of skin. His tongue slides down his hyung’s length, mouthing hot and wet until he’s laving at Junmyeon’s ballsack, reveling in the filthy praise when Junmyeon hisses above him, “Feels so _good_ , Jongdae.”

Jongdae suckles his way back up to the flared pink head. He’s shamelessly teasing, flicking his tongue at the ridge under the crown, dipping it into the leaking slit.

And then he opens his mouth and takes Junmyeon in again, all the way down to the base— smoothly, easily, with _practice_ , moans hot and wrecked around the length, feels the leaking tip slide down the back of his throat. Junmyeon’s fingers tighten in his hair and Jongdae takes pleasure in the little, pretty gasps Junmyeon’s letting out above him.

It’s only when he’s choking on his hyung’s hard, fat dick, balls bumping at his chin, does it dawn on Jongdae that he’s so _exposed_ like this, kneeling in the dorm’s _living room_ , his hyung’s thick cock down his throat. A wave of panic hits him as he realizes that anyone could see them— that Baekhyun and Chanyeol and Xiumin will be home from dinner soon, and they could just walk in and _see_ him like this, all naked and drooling and slurping, getting hard from choking on cock.

He pulls off Junmyeon’s length completely, panting hard, “Fuck, _fuck, Joon_.” He’s breathless, heart racing, gasps out in alarm, “The living room— we’ll be c-caught, fuck -” His chest is clenching up at the possibility that they’ll catch him and they’ll _know_ , they’ll know how slutty he is for his Junmyeon-hyung.

Jongdae scans Junmyeon’s face above him, expecting to see similar feelings of panic, but Junmyeon is calm, smiling down at him with pretty brown eyes. “Then they’ll know, Jongdae,” he says, thumb coming around to stroke lightly at Jongdae’s cheekbones.

“They’ll know that you’re _mine_ ,” he finishes, and _fuck_ , Jongdae moans at how hot the possessiveness is. He knows he’s exposed and vulnerable here, but no matter, because it’s _Junmyeon-hyung_ here with his soft hands and loving words and Jongdae finds with deep satisfaction that he feels warm and protected under Junmyeon’s sweet gaze.

It’s safe and steady and Jongdae feels his cock twitch, imagines his other hyungs walking into the dorm and seeing his eager head bobbing over Junmyeon’s cock, getting it shiny and wet, saliva mixing with precome. _Fuck_. Jongdae’s dick drips out a line of precome at the thought, feels so used and slutty on his knees.

So he swallows drily before Junmyeon’s nuzzling the leaking head of his cock against his plump lips, and Jongdae devours the beads of precome. It’s delightful and sweet and perfect and he’s so restless with need.

Then Junmyeon is pushing in again, all the way, but this time his hand is gently but firmly on the back of Jongdae’s head, _forcing_ him to take it all in.

And God, Jongdae _loves_ it— loves the feeling of his mouth being stuffed so full, loves feeling Junmyeon’s hips stutter forward just slightly, chasing the delicious, slick heat of his throat.

And Junmyeon must love it too, and he makes sure Jongdae knows it: “You take my dick so fucking _good_.” It warms Jongdae’s body as he revels in the praise, and he wants to _thank_ Junmyeon-hyung for saying all these wonderful things.

So Jongdae moans brokenly around the length in his mouth, bobbing his mouth up and down the fat cock, tastes the tang of precome at the tip and groans, wanting more.

Junmyeon hums above him. “You’re so good for hyung, Dae-ah,” he says, punctuating the words with a deep thrust into Jongdae’s mouth and holy shit, Jongdae is _so_ fucking _hard_. He can feel his cock straining, heavy and hard between his thighs. It’s spitting line after line of precome, and Jongdae thinks absently that the thin blue fabric of his briefs is probably soaked through by now.

Of course, Junmyeon notices, comments on it, too. “Look at you, all hard and leaking because - _fuck_ \- because you’re _choking_ on your hyung’s cock,” and God _yes_ , Jongdae knows how dirty and slutty he’s being, getting off to the feeling of being on his knees, dick down his throat.

He wants to tell Junmyeon _yes, hyung, just for you, only you_ but then Junmyeon’s hips are surging forward, fat cock suddenly ramping down Jongdae’s throat and Jongdae gags hard, choking for air.

But Junmyeon is unrelenting, tightens his grip on the back of Jongdae’s head, keeping him there. Jongdae’s nose is pressed against his hyung’s lower abdomen, lips stretched almost impossibly wide around how _thick_ Junmyeon’s cock is, and he can’t breathe. He feels his lungs protesting around the white noise filling his head, gasping for air, a breath, anything.

Two taps to his hyung’s hip— that’s it, Jongdae finds himself thinking even as his throat works furiously around the length, swallowing it all down. Two taps and Junmyeon will pull Jongdae off his cock, comfort him as he sputters and gasps for breath, whispering softly, warmly in his ear about how _good_ he was for hyung. Two taps and Jongdae can breathe again.

But Jongdae doesn’t give in. He wants it all, wants to show his hyung that he was _made_ for this. He _wants_ to hear Junmyeon groan about how good he is, how pretty and perfect he is like this.

So Jongdae keeps himself there, _forcing_ himself to choke on cock. His eyes are blurry with tears, mouth so messy with spit and precome, and he groans around Junmyeon’s dick, nearly cross-eyed from staring at his pubes.

The moan must send a buzz up his hyung’s dick, because Jongdae’s rewarded as he sees Junmyeon shudder above him, breathe out a, “ _Shit_ , Jongdae,” and then Junmyeon’s warm hand is loosening its grip on his hair and he pulls up quickly, gasping for air.

 _Fuck_ , that feeling— Jongdae savours it, the delicious way he knows his voice will be hoarse tomorrow. He wants to feel it again and again, wants his hyung to fuck his mouth, wants to feel Junmyeon’s cock sliding down his throat.

“C’mon, hyung,” he pleads, _begs_ , voice raw from deepthroating.

Junmyeon replies with a hum, slides his hands through Jongdae’s hair. “Breathe, Dae,” he encourages, and Jongdae looks up at his hyung from beneath his eyelashes, tries to tell him how much Jongdae _adores_ him for the thought, the reminder. He inhales deeply, knows what Junmyeon’s going to do so he stores away as much air in his lungs as possible because he’ll need it all—

And then Junmyeon’s stuffing his cock down Jongdae’s throat over and over, fucking his face so good and so thoroughly and Jongdae lets out a muffled sound of gratitude, delights in how he can feel the head of his hyung’s cock hit the back of his throat over and over and over again, how he can feel the throbbing vein on the underside of Junmyeon’s dick as it pushes in and out of his mouth. He’s not paying attention to anything else: not the way his knees ache on the hardwood floor of the dorm living room, not the way his drool is drying on the sides of his face, not the way Junmyeon’s fingers on his cheek are digging in a little too hard.

Instead, Jongdae just throws himself into the rhythm, the glorious pace of getting face-fucked. He tells himself to breathe through his nose with every pull-back, remembers to keep his jaw relaxed when Junmyeon drives his cock back down his throat, hand firm but encouraging on the curls of Jongdae’s hair.

“You’re such a pretty _twink_ ,” Junmyeon is panting above him, “with my cock stretching your mouth.” Jongdae moans in agreement, because he can’t help but think that he _belongs_ here— on his knees, lapping, suckling, _choking_ on Junmyeon’s cock. His hyung’s hands are so tight in Jongdae’s hair that when he sinks down, it stings his scalp, but Jongdae loves the slight burn, makes it feel like this is exactly where he should be in this moment.

How can he complain when Junmyeon’s fucking his mouth so precisely, so perfectly, pulling back quickly before slamming deep into his throat? Junmyeon’s babbling above him, and Jongdae catches bits and pieces of _fuck, Jongdae_ and _so pretty_. The moans blend with the wet noises of Junmyeon’s balls slapping against his chin, and Jongdae can’t help but moan at how turned on he is. They’ve done this so, so many times before, but it strikes Jongdae how he’s always so hungry to choke on his hyung’s cock, so hungry to be reduced to a wet hole for his hyung to use up how he wants.

He’s doing the best he can, looks up to see the pink flush of desire that stains Junmyeon’s neck, the intensity of his eyes. Jongdae relishes in the way Junmyeon’s hips stutter against his mouth, in how his hyung’s composed, steady persona cracks as he grinds the crown of his cock into the wet heat of Jongdae’s fluttering throat. He wonders what he looks like—if his mouth is swollen and if his lips are red and puffy—and moans at the thought of how dirty and _used_ he must be.

Jongdae swallows enthusiastically around the length, wants this to be as good for his hyung as it is for him, so he brings one hand up to caress Junmyeon’s balls, hears him hiss in appreciation as he swallows around the throbbing piece.

He knows how hot and wet and _tight_ it all must be, how good it all must feel, finds validation when Junmyeon wheezes out, “Jong... _Jongdae_ ,” voice breaking in the middle from the pleasure, and _fuck_ , the realization that _he_ did this to Junmyeon shoots arousal straight to his balls, making more precome leak out his dick.

Jongdae’s other hand sneaks south over his own abdomen and slips beneath the waistband of his briefs, aching to touch his leaking, straining dick, give it the friction it needs. His dick is so hard in his briefs, and he doesn’t have to look down to know that there’s probably a massive wet spot on the front of the tight garment, how his raging hard-on is probably outlined by the precome-soaked fabric.

He doesn’t expect to hear Junmyeon say, “ _No_ ,” voice cutting sharp across Jongdae’s back like glass, and Jongdae rapidly withdraws his hand from his briefs.

“You _don’t_ get to touch yourself,” Junmyeon says above him, his tone hard and flat and brooking no argument. Jongdae whimpers in apology, in understanding, around the cock fucking into his mouth. He wants to tell Junmyeon that he’s sorry, that he won’t do it again.

God, he’s rock-hard, but Junmyeon-hyung had said _no_. So Jongdae keeps his head facing forward, moans helplessly around Junmyeon’s dick in his mouth, savouring the weight of it on his tongue, swallowing the salty precome. Junmyeon’s cock is so heavy and thick as it drags along Jongdae’s palate, making him gag around the tip.

He looks up, makes contact with Junmyeon’s warm brown eyes and he fucking _melts_ under the heat of his gaze. Junmyeon’s breathing fast and hard now and Jongdae knows he’s close, moans in anticipation when his hyung gasps out, “Gonna come, Dae,” all ruined and debauched.

Arousal shoots straight down to Jongdae’s cock at the words. Please, _please_ , he tries to say, and it comes out as a muffled _moan_ around Junmyeon. Jongdae bobs his head faster, cheeks hollowing at the force of his suctioning, giving his hyung that glorious, wet friction. He wants to make Junmyeon come so fucking bad, to prove that he had _pleased_ his hyung so well with his mouth that he _came_.

Junmyeon’s moaning, keening, “Fu- _uck_ ,” and then he’s pulling out of Jongdae’s mouth quickly. Jongdae blinks blearily up at him, makes a sound of protest because he’s always liked swallowing, but this is okay too: Junmyeon jacking his cock fast and good in front of Jongdae’s face, spreading the precome and Jongdae’s saliva up and down the throbbing, meaty piece.

Jongdae remembers thinking hazily how _divine_ his hyung looks at that moment, panting, cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink, mouth dropped open slightly as he stares down at Jongdae, lovingly, adoringly—

And then Junmyeon is coming. _Hard_.

Jongdae barely has time to react before he feels warm fluid splatter all over his chest, looks up and sees that Junmyeon’s red, twitching cock is pumping out shot after shot of come, all for Jongdae, all _because of_ Jongdae.

“Holy shit,” Jongdae gasps out around the scratchiness lingering in his throat. He opens his mouth in invitation, wanting to _taste_ his hyung’s warmth, but moans in frustration and confusion when Junmyeon keeps his cockhead pointed down, blowing his load on Jongdae’s collarbones, on his chest, painting him with his hot, white semen.

He drops his head, looking at all the come on his body, but Junmyeon’s _still_ not finished, _still_ shooting semen onto him. It’s warm and thick and it all slides down his skin.

Jongdae looks up in awe, sees his hyung’s body twitch as he _finally_ finishes coming, sees how Junmyeon is smiling down at him, warm and genuine.

“Sorry, Dae, I know it’s - ah,” Junmyeon explains, blushing with guilt, and Jongdae’s heart flutters at how adorable his hyung is. “I haven’t come in a week,” Junmyeon supplies, and Jongdae wants to laugh because holy _fuck_ , there’s _so much_. There’s rivulets of semen running down his collarbones, between the lines of his pectorals, down his chest until it’s all pooling in that little ridge between Jongdae’s faint but toned abs.

Jongdae wants to taste it.

So he dips two fingers down into the pool of come on his body, moans audibly when he feels how thick, how _hot_ it all is. He brings his hand to his mouth, tongue curling out to lap up the semen.

It’s the familiar taste of _Junmyeon_ —salty and bitter but still sweet—and Jongdae groans as he savours it all. It’s delicious and intoxicating every time, makes him want more. He could eat it all, drink down _all_ of his hyung’s thick come so quickly that it would still be warm when it’s being swallowed down his throat.

He’s about to bring his fingers down again, dip it in more semen but then there are Junmyeon’s hands pressing down on Jongdae’s biceps, making sure that he _can’t_.

“Enough, Jongdae,” Junmyeon says, voice soft but clear. Jongdae stills, cheeks flushing as if he’s been caught. “You don’t deserve to eat my come.”

Jongdae ducks his head, mumbles out a, “Sorry, hyung.” He _knows_ he doesn’t deserve it: he was greedy and had wanted to touch himself even when his hyung had told him not to.

Then Junmyeon is leaning down, wrapping strong arms around Jongdae’s back, picking him up off the floor without warning. It makes Jongdae whimper out a semi-surprised “ _Joon_ …” into his hyung’s shoulder, but he still hitches his legs around Junmyeon’s waist, holds on to the older man’s shoulders as Junmyeon stands up, Jongdae wrapped around him.

Junmyeon starts shuffling out of the dorm’s living room, movement slightly hindered by how his own pair of trunks is still bunched up around his calves. Junmyeon’s hands are supporting the bottoms of Jongdae’s thick thighs as he hangs on and lets himself be carried. It’s so _hot_ being manhandled like this— so hot knowing that Junmyeon, who’s just the same size as him, is still so strong, can still lift Jongdae like this without even breaking a sweat.

Jongdae looks down and sees how his hard cock is straining in his soaked-through briefs, brushing against Junmyeon’s toned abs. He even arches his back slightly away from his hyung’s chest so the come that’s pooling on his lower abdomen won’t get on Junmyeon, won’t make him filthy.

Junmyeon’s still waking, but his hand on one of Jongdae’s thighs disappears. The loss of support makes him slip an inch down Junmyeon’s torso, and it’s enough for the soft shaft of his hyung’s spent cock to brush against his own clothed erection, making Jongdae groan at the friction.

Then Junmyeon’s distracting him from the heady arousal thrumming through his body, pretty fingers stroking lightly, repetitively, over Jongdae’s cheek. It’s soothing and comforting and he lifts his head off his hyung’s shoulder, sees the warmth in Junmyeon’s eyes and how pretty and _pink_ his lips are. Wants to taste them.

So he leans in, presses his mouth to Junmyeon’s and he softens at how good, how familiar it feels with his hyung’s lips against his. Junmyeon’s kissing back, warm and good as always, still walking slowly so Jongdae feels as comfortable as possible, and Jongdae’s heart blooms as he realizes that this is their first real kiss of the night.

It’s so tender, so maddeningly _chaste_ , tongues not even touching. It makes Jongdae want _more_ , but that can wait for later because right now, Junmyeon tastes like dessert and relief and steadiness. It manages to will down the simmering arousal that has settled itself low in Jongdae’s stomach from sucking cock.

He wants to press into the kiss a little harder, but Junmyeon has already pulled away. He’s carrying Jongdae down the hall, through the last door on the right.

 _Oh._ It’s Junmyeon’s bedroom— Jongdae knows even before Junmyeon flicks on the soft lamps, smells the clean scent of the linens and the lingering spiciness of the cologne Junmyeon likes to use, sees some articles of clothing strewn haphazardly over the carpet. Of course.

Junmyeon sets him down gently on his bed so that his back is against the sheets, makes sure to put Jongdae’s head on a fluffy pillow near the headboard and Jongdae’s heart swells up in appreciation of the gesture. He loves how comfortable he is in Junmyeon’s room, on Junmyeon’s bed, adores how warm and completely at ease he feels around his hyung.

Jongdae feels movement before him and lifts his head up, sees Junmyeon at the side of the bed, shimmying out of his own black trunks, tossing them somewhere in the general direction of the hamper.

He misses. The trunks fall somewhere on the carpet, and Jongdae wants to laugh. His hyung has never been the neatest.

But then Junmyeon turns back to face Jongdae, scooting forward and Jongdae’s dick _twitches_ at the sight of his hyung’s cock bobbing between his thighs. Fuck. It’s— _he’s_ —so gorgeous, and Jongdae can’t contain the soft moan that escapes his lips. Junmyeon’s dick is soft and spent from earlier, but still, it’s so long— and _wet_ , too, glistening with Jongdae’s saliva mixed with precome and the faint remnants of Junmyeon’s load that had dribbled down his length to his balls. He involuntarily spreads his legs in an unspoken invitation, hard cock straining against his soaked blue briefs.

“Joon,” he whines. “ _Please_ , hyung.” Jongdae’s begging and he doesn’t even know what he’s begging for, just some friction— _anything_ —on his throbbing dick.

Junmyeon barely suppresses a smirk at how desperate Jongdae already is, but his eyes are fond, loving. “So eager for me, Jongdae,” he whispers, breathless. He skims a hand down the curve of Jongdae’s hips, past _his_ semen that’s pooling on Jongdae’s belly, fingers teasing under the waistband of his ruined underwear. “All filthy and covered in my come.”

Junmyeon’s hand is so, _so_ close to his leaking erection. He could just stretch out his fingers and _rub_ at his dick and Jongdae wants to buck his hips forward, chase the friction he needs.

But he doesn’t because Junmyeon is pinning him down with his gaze, murmurs, almost reverential, “You’re so _pretty_ like this, Dae-ah.”

Jongdae feels a bolt of arousal shoot down to his cock, makes a line of precome ooze out of the tip, soaking the briefs even further. “C’ _mon_ , hyung,” begs Jongdae.

Junmyeon moves his palms to ghost over Jongdae’s straining bulge, making sure to accidentally press on _that_ part of Jongdae’s leaking crown through the fabric and Jongdae bucks his hips up, chasing whatever friction he can find, but gets nothing, just grinds against the crisp air of the bedroom.

He’s opening his mouth, about to moan out something desperate that would probably be totally embarrassing, but Junmyeon speaks first, voice teasing, lilting in that easy way.

“Should we take off your underwear, hmm, Dae?”

“ _God_ , yes,” Jongdae exhales. His dick is so hard it’s practically aching, and from the impressively large wet spot darkening the light blue fabric of his briefs, he can deduce that it must be _dribbling_.

Then Junmyeon’s thumbs are hooking under the elastic waistband of Jongdae’s underwear and he’s tugging the briefs down his thick thighs at an agonizingly slow pace. When his length springs out of his briefs, it slaps upward against his abdomen, making an obscene wet noise as the shaft comes into contact with the still-wet puddle of Junmyeon’s come.

His briefs are finally, _finally_ tugged all the way off, presumably thrown somewhere to join Junmyeon’s own pair, wherever those are. He doesn’t know, doesn’t care, can’t fucking _think_ — not when Junmyeon’s breath is tickling his length, blowing cool air against his leaking piece and Jongdae hiccups shamelessly, shocks of arousal darting down his spine.

Fuck. His cock is _throbbing_.

His vision is going slightly fuzzy from arousal, from how fucking _hard_ he is, but it’s still clear enough for Jongdae to see Junmyeon leaning down to dip two of his fingers into the pool of his own semen that’s settled into the defined dips of Jongdae’s stomach. Jongdae swallows hard. It’s still wet.

Junmyeon brings his slick fingers up to stroke at Jongdae’s lips, says, “Here. _Eat it_ like you wanted,” voice fraying around the edges at the filthiness of his words.

And Jongdae opens his mouth, darting out his tongue to lap up the come eagerly, moaning around the taste, the familiar creaminess of _Junmyeon_ in his mouth. Swallows it all. So sweet, so hot— and he wants more, isn’t afraid to ask for it. “ _Again_ , please, Joon…”

But then Junmyeon is sitting back on his haunches, moving towards the corner of the bed farthest from Jongdae, settling down on the sheets. He starts to tug lightly at his soft cock as he eyes Jongdae’s leaking, pulsing length, his fluttering hole between his spread legs.

Jongdae’s about to complain, to grumble in confusion at the sudden lack of contact, but Junmyeon is speaking again, voice hard and flat but still _kind_. “Open yourself up on your fingers for your hyung.” It’s not a suggestion.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jongdae breathes. He’s bringing his index finger up to his mouth, ready to lave it in saliva, get it all slick so he can work it into his hole, when he hears his hyung’s voice, sharp and familiar. “No spit, Dae-ah.”

Jongdae knits his brows together, confused. If he can’t use his saliva to finger himself, then— ah, lube, of _course_. Jongdae lifts his head to look at Junmyeon, expecting to see him on his feet scrambling to retrieve the bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer. But Junmyeon-hyung isn’t showing any signs of moving from where he’s lazing on the other side of the bed, legs stretched out, right hand slowly slicking up his half-hard cock.

His breath hitches as he thinks, realizes, that his hyung probably wants him to finger himself dry. Jongdae swallows around his uncertainty. He’d do it for Junmyeon-hyung of course, he’d do _anything_ for Joon, and fingering himself without lube like this will probably sting like hell because Junmyeon hasn’t fucked him in a _week_ but Jongdae can, he _will_ handle it and—

“Use my come,” Junmyeon’s order cuts through the air, voice warm but commanding. He clarifies, “For your lube, Jongdae.”

And Jongdae promptly chokes on his spit, whips his head up to look at Junmyeon with wide eyes, meets his hyung’s steady, intense gaze, and that’s when it occurs to him that Junmyeon is dead-serious.

Jongdae’s going to finger himself with come— _Junmyeon-hyung’s_ come, and the thought is so filthy, so _obscene_ , and Jongdae feels a slut when his mouth _salivates_ from arousal and his dick spits another line of precome, adding to Junmyeon’s warm semen still on his belly.

Jongdae swallows, bringing his hand to his abdomen, slowly swirling a finger in the warm come resting there, pulls his hand up to see a generous amount of come on his fingertip. _Shit_ , there’s so much of it, and it’s all _Junmyeon’s_.

The thought turns Jongdae on more than it probably should. He wants to know what it feels like to not only have Junmyeon’s semen inside him, but to be the one _putting_ said semen inside himself, fingering it all in.

He scoots backward on the bed so his back is leaning against the headboard, widens his legs, cants his ass upward slightly against the sheets so his pink hole is more accessible. Jongdae circles his own entrance with his index finger, coating the rim in Junmyeon’s still-warm come, feels how his hole flutters at the delectable wetness. He looks up at his hyung for reassurance, sees Junmyeon smiling at him, sweet and sincere.

 _Fuck_. He’s doing this.

So slowly, teasingly, Jongdae dips his slick finger inside his own hole, pushing in in _in_.

God, he’s so gloriously _tight_ — Junmyeon-hyung’s been _busy_ , hasn’t fucked him in a while, and it shows. The slick semen makes the intrusion easier, but there’s still that tingling burn coursing through his body, a silent complaint at the lack of real lube. His ass is clenching down around the digit, makes Jongdae sob at the delicious sting.

“Jun- _myeon_ ,” he stutters, voice breaking in the middle at the pleasure-pain.

He doesn’t expect to hear Junmyeon groan loudly, “ _God_ , Jongdae,” exhaling around a shaky breath. Jongdae’s eyes snap up from where he’s looking at his finger sinking slowly into his hole to make eye contact with his hyung.

Junmyeon is still sitting at the corner of the bed, mouth slightly open, jacking himself off as he attentively watches his own semen being fingered into Jongdae’s hole. His eyes are blown open from arousal, enthralled by the sheer dirtiness of seeing Jongdae play with _his_ come like this.

Jongdae thinks to himself that Junmyeon is so _pretty_ as he works his cock faster in his hand. He can _see_ Junmyeon’s dick thicken, can see how the girth expands to fit his hyung’s soft hand, blood rushing down to fill the length as Junmyeon strokes himself in measured, _practiced_ strokes—

And then Jongdae’s index finger is all the way in his hole up to the third knuckle, walls fluttering around the digit, around Junmyeon’s _come_. He whimpers at the sensation, low and soft, before immediately bringing his other hand up to his mouth to stifle the noise. _Fuck_ — he didn’t realize he sounded so wrecked.

“No,” Junmyeon commands roughly from the other side of the bed. He sounds at least as turned on as Jongdae is. “Don’t hold back your sounds. Wanna…I want to hear your pretty moans.”

The words make Jongdae shiver, his back muscles tightening as he breathes. He pulls his finger out halfway then slides it back in, and Jongdae moans in synchronization with his hyung, loud and long, reveling in how delectably _filthy_ this is.

Junmyeon’s eyes are fixed on Jongdae’s hole, chest heaving as his hand strokes his cock back to full hardness, turned on beyond measure by the view in front of him. A thick line of precome leaks out from the pink head, and Junmyeon’s hand comes up to spread it down the length. It’s all so slick. It makes Jongdae’s mouth water.

Jongdae pulls his finger out of his hole slowly, closing his eyes at the way his rim clenches around his fingertip as it pulls past. His finger’s dry, all the come now _inside_ of him, slicking up his walls. So Jongdae brings his hand back up, dragging it across his chest to coat the digit with more of his hyung’s semen— not a hard task, since there’s so fucking _much_ of it on the flat of his belly.

Then he’s bringing his finger down again, rubbing it at his hole, getting himself all wet and slick, before pushing in. It’s still just one finger, but _deeper_ this time, and he makes sure to grind down on the digit as he pushes all the way in.

And it’s just enough— just deep enough for his fingernail to graze lightly across his prostate, and Jongdae throws his head back in pleasure, moans high and broken into the bedroom air. _Fuck._ It feels so good, feels _so_ good to know he’s opening himself up with Junmyeon’s _semen_ as lube.

He pulls his hand away, smearing come on two fingers this time, before coming back to push them in. Jongdae savours the way his asshole clamps down against the larger intrusion, makes sure to tell Junmyeon how wonderful it is for him.

“Hyung...feels so _good_ ,” Jongdae whimpers, eyes straining to look down at where his two fingers are moving in and out of his pink, puckered hole, sees the streaks of white on his digits whenever he pulls them out to thrust them back in. “Your c- _come_ feels so good and wet inside me, Joon.”

“Fucking _hell_ , Dae,” Junmyeon groans from the corner of the bed, hand working furiously over his rock-hard dick. His eyes are blooming with lust, a comforting dark brown that welcomes Jongdae in so lovingly, and Jongdae feels so warm and loved. “ _God_ , you’re just - just _stuffing_ my come inside you,” he breathes, in awe and reverential, voice deepened from arousal.

Jongdae moans at the dirtiness of his hyung’s words, at the knowledge that it’s all _true_. He pulls his fingers out to scoop up a big glob of Junmyeon’s white come from the puddle beneath his navel, and then he’s fucking the two semen-slicked fingers deep inside him, packing his pink asshole full of it, and God, there's so _much_ of it that Jongdae can actually feel some of Junmyeon’s come, already crammed inside him, trickle back out.

“C’mon, Dae,” Junmyeon’s panting out and Jongdae tears his eyes away from where he’s looking at the thin white lines of come painting his fingers, takes in the magnificent view of his hyung getting himself _off_ at the sight, hand twisting up and down his slick, hardening cock. “Finger my load into your ass.”

“ _Yes,_ Joon,” Jongdae wants to say— _plans_ to say—but what comes out instead is a broken moan that’s absolutely _sinful_ , voice breaking involuntarily on the higher pitch as the width of his two fingers makes it easier for him to rub against his prostate.

He shifts his position slightly so his ass is tilted upwards more, fucking his fingers in and out of his hole, stretching it and slicking it up, stuffing Junmyeon’s still-wet come inside his own tight pink asshole. And it’s all so good, the new angle making it better, every other thrust coming in just right to make contact with his prostate.

Jongdae’s cock is leaking, so fucking hard, pressed upwards to rest onto his abdomen, spurting copious amounts of precome to replenish Junmyeon’s dwindling pool of semen. There’s so _much_ , and gravity is making the liquids drip in thick lines down the flat of his stomach, down the faint ridges of his abs. And fuck, if this isn’t the hottest thing Jongdae has ever seen— the physical evidence of being marked, _claimed_ , by Junmyeon, all over his body, all _inside_ his body.

“ _Shit_ ,” Junmyeon whispers, almost reverently, fist working his own length tight and fast, the way Jongdae knows he likes it. Jongdae can hear the wet squelching of his own hand scissoring semen into his hole mixing with the slickness of Junmyeon spreading his precome down his cock. “Jongdae-ah,” he murmurs, “So fucking _good_ for me.”

“ _Joon_ ,” Jongdae whimpers out breathlessly, embarrassed. His cheeks are burning as he hides his face, tucking it into his own shoulder even as he continues pulling his two fingers out of his hole and slamming them back in, brushing against his prostate.

Then Junmyeon’s voice is cutting across the slick sounds filling the room. “Look at me, Jongdae,” he says, voice gentle and loving, “I wanna see your face.”

So Jongdae lifts his head from his shoulder, still finger-fucking himself, turning to look into Junmyeon’s eyes, which are warm and kind, a soft smile playing at his lips. “So _good_ for me, Dae-ah,” Junmyeon says, and Jongdae preens under the compliment, slamming his fingers into himself even harder. It’s good, so good, but he wants more, needs _more_ —

It’s as if Junmyeon _knows_ that, because he’s groaning, “Add another - _hah_ \- finger, Dae.” Jongdae can hear the beginnings of unsteadiness at the edges of his words, but his tone is still firm, still commanding.

Jongdae chokes out a, “ _Yes_ , hyung. Fuck yes, Joon.” He’s quick to withdraw his fingers from his twitching hole to lather them in even more come, reveling in how dirty, how nasty and lewd it feels.

And then his hand is back at his slick, leaking asshole— three fingers this time, pressing in at the entrance, sinking in slowly. “God - ”, he gasps out brokenly around the burn of his hole, hears Junmyeon groan softly in arousal.

To know that Junmyeon-hyung is getting off on seeing him work his hole like this, stuff himself with Junmyeon’s come— _fuck_ , it has Jongdae’s cock throbbing, begging to be touched. So he scoots down on the bed so his back is flat on the sheets, sticks his legs in the air as he tips his ass upwards. He’s putting on a show for Junmyeon and he knows it, making sure Junmyeon-hyung can _see_ the way his three fingers drag slowly along the rim before sinking wetly into his ass, _that_ much deeper thanks to the new position.

He takes pride in how Junmyeon’s eyes go dark with lust as he watches a leaking, arched Jongdae open his hole with his _come_ , loves hearing Junmyeon’s groans. Jongdae knows it’s only temporary—before he knows it, Junmyeon will be flipping him over, regaining control of the situation—but for now, Jongdae milks it for all it’s worth, loves knowing how _he_ is making his hyung fall apart like this, loves seeing how Junmyeon’s pink tongue darts out to wet his lips, loves watching how his hyung’s hand twists around his weeping cockhead in tight circles when Jongdae lets out a soft, slutty moan as the pads of his fingers press into his prostate.

Jongdae quickens the pace of his hand, filling the bedroom with squelching noises. There’s _so_ _much_ come inside of him, warm and wet and all plugged up. Wants to make sure Junmyeon knows, so he huffs out, “Oh - _fuck_ , yes. How does that look, Joon?”

He gets an answer in the form of Junmyeon finally getting up from the corner of the bed, gracelessly clambering forward until he’s kneeling between Jongdae’s spread legs.

Junmyeon groans, soft and wrecked. “ _Fuck_ , baby, you’re so gorgeous.” His voice is strained, almost breathless, and Jongdae looks down and sees Junmyeon gazing hungrily at his ass, knows he’s staring at how Jongdae’s short fingers are glistening with his own semen, at how there’s stripes of white smeared all over his rim, probably even on his perineum.

“Keep fucking yourself with your fingers, okay?” Jongdae feels his hyung’s hand wrap tightly around his wrist, shoving Jongdae’s three fingers even _deeper_ into his asshole, makes Jongdae wail as his trimmed fingernails literally scrape over his prostate.

Junmyeon groans at the sound, pink tongue darting out to lick his lips in satisfaction, says breathlessly, “ _Yeah_ , like that. Work those fingers in there really good for me, Dae-ah.”

 _Fuck._ Really, how can Jongdae resist? So he closes his eyes and fucks his hand in and out faster, gasps out a similarly breathless, “Only… only for - _ah_ \- for you, hyung,” as he crooks his fingers at _that_ angle inside him, hitting the spot that makes him see stars. Jongdae can _feel_ the wetness of his hyung’s come all up in his ass, can feel the slickness coat his fingers, paint his clenching walls.

“ _God_ , Jongdae, you’re so fucking hot,” Junmyeon pants wetly from above him, voice warm and sincere. Jongdae looks up to see Junmyeon watching him attentively as he stuffs the last lines of his hyung’s come into his hole. “You - you really did all of it. _Fuck_ , Dae.”

At the words, Jongdae looks down at his belly and sees, to his genuine surprise, that Junmyeon’s come is all but _gone_. He chokes on a breath at the realization that the semen is all inside him, that he’s finger-fucked it all _in_ him. The knowledge that he’s stuffed full with not just anyone’s come, but that he’s stuffed full with _Junmyeon-hyung’s_ come, makes Jongdae moan aloud, sends a white-hot bolt of arousal straight down to his dick.

He fucks his fingers into himself harder, aware but uncaring of how mortified he should be about the squelching sounds of Junmyeon’s semen being pushed inside of him. Instead, he loves it, revels in the filth of it all. It feels so good, becomes almost _too_ good.

Then Junmyeon is leaning forward, removing Jongdae’s slick hand from his asshole and resting it on the bed sheets beside him. He bends down, bringing his head lower, and darts his tongue out to lave a devastatingly slow, hot stripe all the way down the underside of Jongdae’s raging erection where it’s pressed against his belly.

“ _Joon_ ,” he chokes out in surprise, hips stuttering forward, chasing the wet heat of Junmyeon’s mouth as he mouths wetly at his shaft. It makes Jongdae’s dick dribble out a thick line of precome onto his belly, so unbelievably turned on.

“Is it good, Dae?” Junmyeon asks, his soft tongue circling the base of Jongdae’s dick before he takes his balls in his mouth, rolls them around and sucks on them _just_ hard enough to make Jongdae nearly sob from overstimulation.

“Yes, hyung,” Jongdae’s panting, his hands clenching on the bedsheets under him. “Yes, so - _ah_ \- so good, hyung.”

Junmyeon releases his balls with a wet _pop_ and his mouth wanders lower. Junmyeon is rubbing soft, comforting circles on Jongdae’s hipbone and Jongdae takes the opportunity to breathe again, if just for a second, closes his eyes and tries not to groan when Junmyeon’s tongue is flicking down along the seam of his ballsack until he’s prodding at his perineum. His hyung pushes Jongdae’s legs up so that his knees are to his chest and cups his asscheeks, spreading them open, hot breath simmering over his twitching hole.

And then he feels Junmyeon’s tongue fucking _lap_ at his asshole and Jongdae keens shamelessly, making a choked-off noise.

“ _Jun_ -myeon - ” he stutters as his dick jumps against his stomach, so fucking _hard_ , so unbelievably turned on. He’s crying out, “Oh god, oh _fuck_ , hyung,” when Junmyeon licks over the rim of his leaking hole, moaning into Jongdae’s ass when he tastes the traces of come, his _own_ come, smeared all over Jongdae’s entrance.

Junmyeon pulls his mouth away and looks up. Jongdae can see the deep lust in his hyung’s eyes, the way his pupils are dilated. To know that _he_ ’s responsible for this, responsible for getting Junmyeon so hot and aroused— it affects Jongdae in ways he can’t describe, makes him grit out between labored breaths, “Joon, come _on_. I can _take_ it, hyung. I can take more.”

He’s desperate, is going to scream when Junmyeon’s mouth quirks up at the corners. Jongdae notices the saliva and come on his lips as he asks innocently, face impassive, “More _what_ , Dae?”

“Oh, my _God_ ,” Jongdae whines in frustration. He kind of wants to kick Junmyeon, or maybe let out a string of expletives because Junmyeon fucking _knows_ what he needs, knows how he _needed_ for Junmyeon to spread his ass fucking _yesterday_ and eat him out good and proper.

Jongdae’s hole clenches around nothing, hips twitching forward on their own accord. Fuck. He’s going to start leaking out all that come soon, can’t have that— so he turns to his last resort, blurts out a pathetic, broken, “ _Please_ , hyung.”

And that must be enough because then Junmyeon is smiling down at him before leaning forward again, plunging his tongue inside Jongdae’s ass, lapping up all the come inside, _his own come_ , and Jongdae cries out, slamming his head back against the pillow. “ _Joon_ ,” he chokes, feeling Junmyeon’s hands spread his cheeks apart so he can swirl his tongue even deeper inside his fucked-open asshole. “ _Shit_ , hyung, that’s your c- _come_ -”

Junmyeon responds with a loud groan against Jongdae’s ass, tongue pulling out so he can fit his lips over Jongdae’s puffy rim and give it a filthy, hard _suck_ , drawing up more come out of Jongdae and swallowing it all down greedily.

They both moan in tandem at how fucking _filthy_ this is: his hyung eating his _own_ semen out of Jongdae’s asshole. He knows he should feel disgusting and humiliated, but he _can’t_ because this is Junmyeon-hyung doing this to him— Junmyeon-hyung, who takes care of him so, so well. So Jongdae moans out a cracked “Hyung, hyung, _hyung_ ,” sobbing heavy and wrecked as Junmyeon cleans him up from the inside out.

Fuck, there’s so _much_ come inside him, all of it beginning to leak out of his ass, but Junmyeon is thorough and precise, using his long tongue to eat out thick globs of his semen from Jongdae’s hole. “Joon,” he pants out, “fuck, hyung, keep - ah, _fuck_ \- keep doing that.”

Nothing should feel— _be_ —this good, not when the softness, the _hotness_ , of Junmyeon’s tongue is _inside_ of him. It feels so so incredible and Jongdae is almost embarrassed that his dick is rock-hard, practically _dripping_ precome onto his firm stomach, _so_ fucking turned on at the mere knowledge that Junmyeon is really going to clean out his own come from Jongdae’s asshole with his _tongue_. Jongdae feels so filthy, like he’s been filled up and is now being emptied out and he loves it, craves this feeling of being an obedient, pliant twinky little thing ready to be _used_ by the man whom he loves most.

Junmyeon laps up some more of his come that’s trickling out of Jongdae’s hole before he pulls away and kneels back up, moans out, “Jongdae, baby, feels good?”

His hyung is breathless, chest heaving, but Jongdae’s heart squeezes at how warm, how kind Junmyeon is: even now, he’s still making sure Jongdae’s happy and completely satisfied.

So he gasps out a, “Yeah. _Fuck_ , yeah, Joon, feels so good.” Junmyeon is laughing lightly at Jongdae’s response, at how eager and _gone_ he is. Not that Junmyeon is any less gone— his hair is a mess, light sheen of sweat dusting his neck and pectorals and abs, mouth red and wet and swollen. Jongdae groans when he realizes it’s Junmyeon’s spit and _come_ smeared all over his face, and it occurs to him that his hyung is really just so fucking _gorgeous_ , practically glowing in the soft golden light of the bedroom.

Then Junmyeon’s leaning back down again to his asshole, resumes licking thoroughly at his hole. “Fuck, hy- _ung_ ,” Jongdae cries out, toes curling into the sheets beneath him. Junmyeon is methodical, almost ruthless with his ministrations, strong hands holding Jongdae’s knees to his chest so he can’t fucking _move_ , skillful tongue dragging hot and wet along the inside of his twitching hole, pressing deeper inside of him, making Jongdae’s walls clench down around the soft intrusion.

He’s so far gone and so, so _close_ — can feel his impending orgasm once again burning in his belly. He’s desperate, uncaring and shameless as he lifts his ass off the bed even more, presents himself to his hyung, shows him how pretty and hot and fucking _leaking_ he is, how he’s gonna brace himself and take it and be so thoroughly owned and claimed by his—

“ _Hyung_ \- ” Jongdae stutters out. He can _feel_ the vibrations of Junmyeon groaning against his asshole, unabashed and fucking _muffled_ as he’s still licking, still fucking his tongue inside for _more_ of his own hot come, flicking over and over. Jongdae just lays there on his back with legs folded up on his chest, tries to keep himself _still_ for his hyung, but it’s so fucking _hard_ to not move when Junmyeon’s hooking his thumb into his hole, spreading it apart even further so that Jongdae can _feel_ a thick line of semen leak out of him when Junmyeon seals his mouth over his hole and _sucks_.

Jongdae is sobbing, actual tears trickling down his face as he whimpers desperately, a lovely, drawn-out, “A-ahh...Jun- _myeon_ \- hah,” as his hyung continues to tongue at his hole, the slick sounds so loud and _filthy_ in the quiet bedroom.

It’s all getting too much. His entire body is shuddering with oversensitivity, cock so hard it’s purpling as Junmyeon’s tongue drags hot and wet at his rim. He’s not even sure if he’s still leaking Junmyeon’s come, or if his hyung has already cleaned him out and is just tonguing him open and loose, but none of that matters when it all makes him grind down shamelessly into Junmyeon’s mouth. Jongdae desperately tries to restrain himself and feels his cheeks pink when the sudden movement catches Junmyeon off guard, makes him pull his tongue out of Jongdae and settle back onto his knees.

“You love this, don’t you?” Junmyeon whispers, and Jongdae’s belly does a few flips as he registers that there’s something like _awe_ in his hyung’s voice. “You really love this, Dae— fingering my load into yourself, then begging for me to eat it back out again?” Junmyeon’s voice is steady, but Jongdae knows him well enough to hear how it’s frayed at the edges, wrecked, knows his hyung is at least as turned on as _he_ is.

“ _Slut_ ,” Junmyeon hums, and the name surges through Jongdae’s body as a rush of heat. “My little _slut_ ,” Junmyeon says again. It’s not intended to be mean, or degrading at all— his voice is full of love and affection, and Jongdae feels his cheeks flush at how _true_ it is, imagines how slutty he must look squirming on his back, ass pushed out, cock drooling from being eaten out in the filthiest way possible.

He doesn’t expect it when Junmyeon gives one last filthy, indulgent suck to his rim, then pulls away, gently rearranging Jongdae so that he’s sitting on the sheets, back leaning against the soft headboard.

Jongdae muffles a groan when Junmyeon’s talented tongue traces over his navel. Junmyeon sucks skin into his mouth as he bites down on his smooth tummy, scraping his teeth along the captured flesh. It makes Jongdae shudder.

When Junmyeon draws back, there’s a red mark blooming on Jongdae’s upper ab and Jongdae shudders in satisfaction when he hears his hyung tell him, voice velvety and genuine, “You’re really so gorgeous, Dae-ah.”

And really, he’s planning on saying something along the lines of _you’re gorgeous too, hyung_ but then Junmyeon’s mouth is trailing upwards, closing around Jongdae’s left nipple and instead of coherent words, a moan is tumbling from his mouth. Junmyeon runs his tongue over the nub, making it harden before pressing soft, delicious kisses across Jongdae’s chest until he’s scraping his teeth at his right nipple, making electric bolts of arousal rush down to Jongdae’s cock. He can’t fucking _take_ this anymore— he’s so fucking _sensitive_ , he’s so fucking hard, he needs his hyung’s cock inside him _now_.

“Joon,” he hiccups out, not sure what he’s saying other than the fact that it’s his hyung’s _name_ and really, that’s all that matters.

“Dae,” is Junmyeon’s easy response, his name spoken so smooth and firm with utmost conviction, and then suddenly he’s kissing Jongdae, mouth warm and wet and so fucking _soft_ , one hand on the small of Jongdae’s back, holding him upright.

Jongdae is hard and leaking and he feels like he’s gonna lose it, but not anymore, not when Junmyeon is kissing him like he always does, so steady and _firm_. It’s not rushed or fleeting like their first kiss of the night, when Junmyeon was carrying him to the bedroom. This time, it’s languid and sincere, and Jongdae lets himself fall into the tender rhythm, mouth dropping open, welcoming the tang of semen on Junmyeon’s tongue as they kiss. He whimpers softly into his hyung, savoring the familiar feeling of being taken apart in the kindest, gentlest ways.

Junmyeon is purposeful and adoring as he sweeps his tongue over Jongdae’s bottom lip, coaxing him open as he starts to fuck his tongue in and out of Jongdae’s mouth. One hand comes around to turn Jongdae’s chin so it’s easier, and there’s something undeniably predatory and possessive about the action that it makes Jongdae shudder.

He can feel Junmyeon’s breath blowing against his skin, spreading warmth throughout his body, wet lips pressing to his cheekbone. And he loves it, because Junmyeon _knows._ Knows what Jongdae wants, likes, to a level and intensity that constantly astounds Jongdae as his hyung works so hard to pleasure him.

“Junmyeon,” says Jongdae, voice more than a little breathless. “Oh my god, please - ”

Junmyeon laughs low in his throat, whispers, “I love you, Dae,” in return and he smiles at Jongdae, warm and comforting. Junmyeon leans in again to kiss him once more, and Jongdae only half-registers the sensation of one of his hyung’s hands snaking down his body until he feels Junmyeon stroking at his hard length, making sure to rub his fingertips over Jongdae’s crown that’s leaking precome profusely.

Jongdae hisses in surprise, bites out, “You fucking - stop - _stop that_ ,” hips involuntarily ramping forward into Junmyeon’s slick fist as the pleasure shoots through him.

Actually, _no_ , he doesn’t want Junmyeon to stop. Junmyeon stopping is the _last_ thing he wants because Jongdae craves the friction, the relief of hand on his cock. He can feel Junmyeon’s self-assured smile against his lips as they kiss again, and he’s whining already, quiet little “ah ah _ah_ ” noises from the way Junmyeon strokes his cock fast and tight, spreading precome up and down his length over and over.

Jongdae pushes himself harder into the kiss, tries to muffle his whimpers as Junmyeon runs his thumb through the pearls of slick dribbling out of the tip of Jongdae’s dick, pressing two fingers against the knot of nerves just beneath the head. It sends sparks of pleasure into his balls.

“H- _hyung_ ,” he gasps, pulling away from Junmyeon’s mouth as he tries to buck up into his hyung’s hand, trying to chase the slick friction. It’s too much. Jongdae can feel his balls tighten up, knows he’s gonna come, but he _can’t_ because he wants— _needs_ —Junmyeon to at least _fuck him_ first.

“Come _on_ , hyung, I want you in me,” he begs, voice rough with arousal, ears pinking at how dirty the words sound rolling off his tongue.

“ _Fuck_ , Jongdae,” Junmyeon says, eyes blown open and wide. He leans down to press his lips to Jongdae’s once again. The connection is awkward and perfect, lips sliding wetly as both of their bodies rock with the movements of Junmyeon’s hand on Jongdae’s cock.

Then Junmyeon _must_ feel some sort of pity because he breaks the kiss and lays down on his back, dick hard and leaking against his abdomen. Jongdae envies it _—_ how composed, how _steady_ Junmyeon is all the time. Wishes _he_ could be like that sometimes, not this keening mess begging to get fucked— this mess whose dick throbs when he hears his hyung groan, “I should make you work for it. Since you’re so desperate for my cock.”

And Jongdae _is_ desperate for it, breathing out fast as he clambers forward and straddles Junmyeon’s thighs, sees Junmyeon’s dick in front of him, hard and pink and leaking and _fuck_ , he wants it _in_ him.

Jongdae’s mouth is dry at how long he’s been waiting for this. He’s aching to be filled up because Junmyeon hasn’t fucked him in a week because of schedules and now that Jongdae’s so close, he misses the satisfaction of being filled up again in the way that only _Junmyeon_ -hyung can fill him up.

He reaches out to slick up his hyung’s cock, eyes fixed on a bead of precome accumulating at the tip. He spreads it with his fingers, stroking quickly down the length and holy shit, Junmyeon’s cock looks so _delicious_ like this, all wet and hard and throbbing.

Jongdae traces a finger over his own hole to test the waters, dips in and comes out with a small string of saliva on the digit. He knows his own hole is still slick with Junmyeon’s spit after he’s been stretched with fingers and then a tongue, but he also knows that he’s nowhere _near_ wet enough to take his hyung’s thick piece. Junmyeon seems to notice, too.

“There’s no more come inside of you anymore, Dae,” Junmyeon remarks, visibly disappointed.

“That’s because you - ah - _ate it_ all out of me, hyung,” Jongdae hisses pointedly, coming off a little more desperate than he intended.

“Oh, that’s right,” Junmyeon drawls, and Jongdae _swears_ he hears thinly-veiled laughter in his voice. Jongdae’s _so_ impatient right now. He wants, _needs_ cock so badly that it’s hard to breathe. He’s really about to push his hyung away and reach down himself into the bottom drawer of the nightstand to get the lube, but thankfully, Junmyeon understands and beats him to it.

His hyung hands him the half-empty bottle, and Jongdae rolls his eyes as he impatiently squirts out a generous amount onto his hand before rubbing it up and down on Junmyeon’s throbbing cock, slicking him up real good, makes his hyung moan between his teeth. It’s a lot of lube—probably too much, really—but Jongdae wants this so badly that he’s gonna make it as easy as possible for the both of them.

Then Jongdae lifts his hips up, scooches forward so Junmyeon’s cock is rubbing into the cleft of his ass, running along his perineum until the tip is aligned with his hole and holy _shit_ , Jongdae can feel his breath hitch as the leaking head of his hyung’s dick catches on his rim.

This should be _his_ turn to tease, _his_ turn to watch Junmyeon shudder from arousal. He should be trying to stretch this moment out longer, but he _can’t_. He’s achingly hard and leaking and Jesus fucking Christ, he’s had to wait too long for this.

So he reaches a hand behind him to guide Junmyeon’s cock as he slides down on the length, ass just sucking it in and fuck fuck _fuck_ , it’s so fucking _thick_ , makes him let out a strangled whimper as he sinks down onto Junmyeon.

It’s a glorious stretch— and he pauses with Junmyeon’s cock halfway inside of him, panting wetly as he tries to adjust. There’s saliva and lube and the remnants of come inside of him, and Junmyeon’s dick is so, so slick with precome but _still_ , it’s just barely enough, and Jongdae salivates in that delicious burn of cock pushing into him.

Jongdae’s moaning brokenly over his hyung’s name, a stuttered, “Hy- _ung_ \- oh God - hah - ” as the bottom of his ass at last sinks down to rest on Junmyeon’s thighs, cock fully sheathed inside his hole. Junmyeon’s dick is so _fat_ and his own hole is so _tight_ , and Jongdae’s mouth drops open, eyes squeezing shut as the penis presses against his prostate, making the initial pain drown under a wave of pleasure.

“Jongdae, baby, you - ah - feel so _good_.” Junmyeon’s voice is warm and praising beneath him, and Jongdae opens his eyes and sees his hyung leaning back against the pillow, arms above his head, watching, _waiting_.

Fuck. Jongdae hasn’t even _moved_ yet— he’s just _sitting_ there, knees bracketing Junmyeon’s hips on the bed, adjusting to the thick piece that’s throbbing inside of him. But still, arousal is somehow shooting straight down to his angry red cock that’s bobbing in front of him, dripping out a long line of precome onto Junmyeon’s abdomen below.

So he rolls his hips down on Junmyeon’s cock experimentally, testing the waters. The way the thick piece inside of him drags across his walls makes Jongdae moan long and loud, “Fu- _uckkk_ , Joon.” He’ll never get used to this feeling, he thinks— doesn’t _want_ to ever get enough of it.

Junmyeon seems to like it too, praises, “Still so fucking _tight_ , even after - ” He trails off, mouth slightly open, and hell, he’s so _beautiful_. “ - even after I licked you open,” Junmyeon finishes, and Jongdae blushes, cock still in him, because nobody else would ever get to hear _—see—_ Junmyeon-hyung like this, gorgeous and breathtaking and falling apart. Nobody else gets to see Junmyeon’s cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink, moaning, “Jongdae-hah, look so pretty - _fuck_ \- so pretty for your hyung.”

Jongdae whines, high and desperate, sets both his hands on Junmyeon’s pectorals to balance himself as he straddles Junmyeon’s hips. Knees against the sheets, Jongdae uses his thighs to lift himself up before dropping back down, slamming Junmyeon’s cock so fucking _deep_ in his stretched-out, burning hole and Jongdae’s wailing a broken, drawn-out, “ _Hyunnnng_...”

Jongdae’s fingernails are digging into Junmyeon’s skin below him, and he looks down and sees his hyung’s chest rising and falling in arousal, the older man groaning out, “Holy _shit_ , Jongdae.”

The sounds, the sensations make Jongdae keen. He can _feel_ the lube and saliva and come that’s crammed into him making way for Junmyeon’s cock as he pushes himself up with his knees and thighs then lets his body go slack, impaling himself on his hyung’s leaking dick, and honestly, _nothing_ should ever feel this good.

“Is it - _fuck_ \- is it good, Dae-ah?” Junmyeon’s asking beneath him, breathless and affected even when he’s just lying there on his back, making Jongdae do all the work.

Jongdae can’t tell if he wants to laugh or cry when he chokes out his response as he bounces on Junmyeon’s dick. “Y-yes, Joon, so… so fucking _good_ , hyung.” He’s humiliated, embarrassed, but still he doesn’t stop, because he _needs_ this. So he just works harder, lifts his hips up in a quicker, needier rhythm and them drops them down, burying Junmyeon’s cock so _deep_ within him, feels it stretch his hole, so perfect and familiar.

He doesn’t expect it when Junmyeon reaches forward with his fingers, thumbing lightly at Jongdae’s leaking cock and he keens, dick dribbling out a string of precome onto the abs below him. Junmyeon spreads the slick along the length with his fingers, then wraps his soft hand around it and _strokes_.

Jongdae is really going die.

The sensation of thick, fat cock in his ass as he rides down combined with Junmyeon’s hand pumping him in counterpoint has Jongdae stuck, _trapped_ between two outlets of intimate pleasure. It feels so fucking good, makes him fuck himself open even faster around Junmyeon’s cock, asshole all warm and wet and _slutty_.

And then suddenly, it’s not enough _—_ nowhere _near_ being enough, not when he sees Junmyeon just looking up at him, _smiling_ calmly at him as he just watches Jongdae do all the work and pant roughly, head thrown back as he grinds down on the hard dick inside of him.

“Come _on_ , hyung,” pleads Jongdae, trying to tell Junmyeon to hurry the fuck up and just _slam into him_. He moves his hips faster on his hyung’s cock, insistently, wet sounds squelching out every time his ass hits Junmyeon’s thighs. “Joon, _do_ something already!”

Junmyeon’s face scrunches up in mock-confusion and he replies, “I _am_ doing something, Dae-ah.” He looks pointedly at his right hand, still lazily stroking at Jongdae’s bobbing cock.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Jongdae whines, cheeks pinking in arousal and frustration. “You _know_ what I mean,” he chokes out as Junmyeon twists his hand on the upstroke, wrist tight _— just_ how Jongdae likes it.

Junmyeon’s smiling innocently up at him. “Do I?”

Jongdae splutters on his spit. He should’ve guessed. Of _course_ Junmyeon wouldn’t just fuck him tonight. No— he wants Jongdae to ask, to _beg_ for it, over and over again.

“ _Joon_ \- ” he hisses, cut off abruptly as Junmyeon reaches up the hand that’s _not_ currently wrapped around Jongdae’s dick to scrape a fingernail over Jongdae’s hard nipple, teasing and playful.

Jongdae groans at the sensation as Junmyeon continues toying with his perked nipples. It makes his cock spit out another line of precome, just _adding_ to the slick, wet sounds rebounding through the bedroom as Junmyeon continues to jack him off lazy and slow, stroking purposefully and agonizingly _out_ of time with how Jongdae’s slamming himself up and down, hips rolling in a fluid, fast motion.

“C’mon, Joon - ah - your d- _dick_ -” Jongdae’s moaning, feels desperate and dirty as the filth rolls of his tongue. God, he _needs_ it. He’s still riding Junmyeon, so hard and fast that he can hear the lube inside him each time he slams down, feels the orgasm pooling at the base of his spine, traveling up to his balls.

“Oh, is _that_ what you want, Dae-ah?” Junmyeon’s teasing again, sweet and gentle, his fat dick still dragging along Jongdae’s rim over and over again as the younger bounces desperately on the length.

It’s glorious but still not enough. Jongdae knows he’s being greedy, but he wants, _needs_ , his hyung to slam into his sweet spot so hard that he hiccups, so hard that his vision whites out. He’s close, body strung tight, hyper-aware of the delectable push of thick, long cock into his ass and the subsequent ache it leaves over his rim.

So he sobs out a “ _Fuck me_ , hyung,” and God, he can’t be clearer than that. “ _Please_ ,” he adds, voice cracking low and pathetic, and he’s shocked at how much he’s fallen apart.

And it must be enough because Junmyeon’s bringing his hands down from behind his head to settle them on Jongdae’s abdomen, and then his hips are ramping upwards fast fast fast _just_ as Jongdae’s riding down on the cock, meeting him in the middle and Jongdae wails.

“Junmyeon, holy _shit_!” _Fuck_ , Jongdae’s so hard, he’s not gonna last. Just a _single_ thrust from his Junmyeon-hyung and it’s enough to wreck him, enough to make Jongdae’s orgasm barrel towards him, and he’s going to _—_

But he doesn’t. _Can’t_. Because Junmyeon’s hands are there on his hips, lifting Jongdae up so that his cock is only halfway in, robbing him of the pressure he craves and Jongdae feels his orgasm recede back, moans long and loud in half-frustration, half-relief.

“Don’t come yet,” Junmyeon whispers beneath him, voice cutting clear and sharp across his skin, and Jongdae knows he _can’t_ come. Not when Junmyeon’s not close yet.

It’s only a second later that Junmyeon’s fucking back up once more, using his grip on Jongdae to push him _down_ at the same time, chasing the glorious tightness of Jongdae’s asshole. Both of them moan in unison at how exquisite it feels, the sounds melding together with the filthy wet noises of balls slapping against his ass.

His thighs are burning, but he couldn’t care less— continues fucking himself down onto Junmyeon’s dick with enthusiasm, loves those moments when he’s perfectly in time with his hyung so that they meet in the middle, cock nailing his prostate.

Junmyeon chuckles beneath him, breathless, “You were _made_ for riding my cock, weren’t you,” and Jongdae can feel his heart clench at the tone of _reverence_ in Junmyeon’s words, a warm layer of awe and appreciation for how Jongdae is being so _good_.

Jongdae nods vigorously at the words, wants to show Junmyeon that yes, he _was_ made for this. Wants to show him how _good_ he is at this, how obedient and hot and tight Jongdae can be just for his hyung.

So even though he’s exhausted, skin feeling as though it’s stretched too tightly across his body, Jongdae still musters up the energy necessary to clench down tight tight _tight_ around Junmyeon’s cock. He hears the resounding groan, _feels_ his hyung’s hips shudder as he savors the hot, tight wetness of Jongdae fluttering around him. “God, Dae,” Junmyeon pants, “Gonna fuck into you - ah - _so_ hard, Dae.”

“Hyung, _hyung_ ,” Jongdae sobs at the promise, hands fisting into the sheets beneath as he rides Junmyeon. They have a rhythm now, defined by the sick squelching of lube and precome and saliva in his ass _—_ up, down, up, down, and Junmyeon groans in appreciation as he feels Jongdae’s hole squeeze around his cock with each thrust.

Junmyeon is suddenly relentless, spreads his knees wider and plants his feet firmly into the mattress so he can fuck up into Jongdae rough and fast and with _intent_ — exactly what Jongdae craves.

It’s exquisite— feels good, so good, _better_ than good as Jongdae lifts himself up and them slams back down, meeting most of Junmyeon’s thrusts in the middle. He feels his rim grab needily at the thick cock whenever Junmyeon pulls it out before he’s slamming back _hard_ inside Jongdae in time to his riding. The bedroom’s being filled with wet slapping sounds of skin-on-skin mixing with Jongdae’s sweet, filthy little whimpers.

“Please, please, h-hyung,” Jongdae says, face entirely flushed red. He wants more, _knows_ Junmyeon can give him more. He’s fucking him hard, yes, but Jongdae has seen _, felt,_ Junmyeon-hyung rail him _so_ much _harder_ in the past and he aches for that to happen again.

“So fucking _greedy_ , aren’t you, Dae-ah?” Junmyeon asks beneath him and Jongdae’s body trembles with need, cheeks pinking in shame. He _is_ greedy, wants more, wants Junmyeon to fill him up so well, wants to memorize the curve and heft and _thickness_ of the cock ramming into him.

He also wants to kiss Junmyeon-hyung. So he leans forward, ass still working up and down, sees Junmyeon’s half-lidded gaze. He can’t tell who moves first, but then their mouths are meeting messily, wetly. Their bodies are moving and it makes the kiss awkward but perfect, lips sliding and tongues tangling, making both of them pant hard and desperate into the other’s mouth.

They’re both falling apart and Jongdae feels his heart clench because _he_ made his hyung like this. _He_ makes his hyung moan and blush and Jongdae can feel his cock spit out precome at how _hot_ that fact is.

Jongdae’s close again, wants to come like this, with his hyung’s thick cock working his hole, but he _knows_ that Junmyeon isn't done with him yet— not even _close_. Jongdae’s hiccupping out, babbling nonsensically, delirious from the pleasure. “Hyung, _Joon_ , c’mon, mmm.” He wants Junmyeon to rail into him harder, faster, wants to _satisfy_ every bit of his hyung so that Junmyeon can come, too.

But Junmyeon’s suddenly slowing his hips down, no longer fucking up into him. Jongdae wheezes wetly, is about to complain when he feels Junmyeon pull him off his dick _completely_ , biceps rippling gracefully as he sets Jongdae down on the sheets beside him.

“What - ” Jongdae opens his mouth to moan in protest, feels his asshole clenching around air. But then Junmyeon’s getting up off his back, sitting up to kneel on the bed beside him, ass to heel. He nudges Jongdae’s body gently with his hands, telling him wordlessly to get up.

Jongdae gets the message and it makes his cock twitch eagerly and his mouth dampen. He scrambles up shamelessly, turns himself over, rearranging himself so he’s holding his body up on all fours. Jongdae can’t help but cant his leaking ass up slightly, offering himself up as a _gift_ for his Junmyeon-hyung.

 _Fuck_. He wants this so badly.

He feels Junmyeon line up his cock at his entrance, hips moving forward to grind the cockhead teasingly, _sinfully_ , at Jongdae’s fluttering pink asshole, soft hands massaging lightly at Jongdae’s thick thighs. “Do. Do you want hyung to fuck you hard?”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” blurts Jongdae, gut tightening with heat as he pictures his hyung’s thick, heavy dick sliding into him from behind, opening him up wide and proper. “Please, hyung, rail me, c’mon -”

He tries to squirm back on the cock behind him, and Junmyeon finally, _finally_ stops his teasing and pushes in in _in_ , so big and long and thick and all the way _in_ , filling him right up. Jongdae lets out a pitched whine, drops his head down to look between his legs, sees his cock drip a line of precome onto the sheets below as he tries to squirm back on Junmyeon’s cock behind him. Taking Junmyeon on all fours like this— it’s a different angle from riding, but Junmyeon’s dick is pressing diagonally against his sensitive walls in all the right places and holy _shit_ , this _cannot_ get any better.

And then Junmyeon is railing into him and it gets so, _so_ much better. Rails into him good and proper, thick cock ruining him from the inside out. Jongdae lurches forward, arms giving way as he collapses chest-first onto the bed, fingers scrabbling desperately on the sheets beneath him. “ _Fuck_ , Joon,” stutters Jongdae, ass still high in the air and full of his hyung’s dick. “So _thick_ , hyung.”

Junmyeon wastes no time reaching down, still slamming into Jongdae, to tangle his fingers in Jongdae’s hair, gentle but insistent. “C’mon, baby,” he pants, “hold yourself up for me,” and he pulls up until Jongdae’s back on all fours, ass still grinding back to suck Junmyeon’s cock inside of him as it drives into his ass, punching into his prostate, making his own cock twitch and spit precome onto the sheets below with each thrust.

Jongdae’s trying to think, but his mind is all white noise now, all thoughts replaced by the so-good slam of Junmyeon’s throbbing length forcing its way deep inside him, again and again. Jongdae’s groaning loud and long, like a _slut_ — he loves the hot slap of Junmyeon’s balls against the back of his thighs, keeps his spine arched up so it’s easier for his hyung to slam into him.

It’s good, _so good_ , and it must be for Junmyeon too because it has him cursing. “Still so fucking _tight_ for me, Dae-ah.” His fingers are digging into Jongdae’s hips, getting a good grip on him, making sure he doesn’t shy away from the brutal thrusts. It’s forceful but gentle at the same time, and it makes Jongdae try to ride back onto Junmyeon’s cock, try to stuff even more of it inside him. “You’re so fucking _hot_ , Jongdae.”

“Yeah?” Jongdae moans, only half-thinking, and he’s taken aback by how _wrecked_ he sounds as Junmyeon rams into him. How _ruined_ all this makes him, how much he loves this— being used up so hard and good to please his hyung.

It’s a frantic, unforgiving pace, and it has Jongdae moaning loud and lewdly, loving how his sounds mesh with how Junmyeon is groaning huskily behind him. Jongdae’s knees are splayed open deliciously on the bed, spreading his legs so his ass can tilt even further up even though his body is threatening to fall forward again because Junmyeon is literally screwing him into the mattress so fucking hard with his thick, heavy piece.

Jongdae’s cock twitches, leaking and purpling between his thighs, and he chokes out a “ _Joon_ ” in warning, tries to tell Junmyeon that he’s about to come, voice rough with how fucking _close_ he is to the edge. Junmyeon seems to understand immediately, pulls halfway out with a wet noise and grinds into Jongdae slow and shallow, his cock barely inside.

Jongdae feels his orgasm recede back to the depths to his abdomen and he breathes in short, gasping gulps for air, moaning in frustration at the loss. He clenches his hole as much as he can, and Junmyeon’s breath hitches. Jongdae, still on all fours, turns his head back to look up at the man behind him.

Junmyeon’s eyes are so dark, and Jongdae gazes into them, sees the depth of the warm brown carrying promises of infinite affection as Junmyeon reaches forward, swiping a thumb over Jongdae’s cheekbone, then down to trail over his puffy lips.

“You’re gorgeous, you know that, Dae?” Junmyeon says softly, sincerely, as his hands wander down Jongdae’s back, stroking over his shoulder blades as if he can’t get enough of him. Junmyeon is smiling sweetly down at him, and even when Junmyeon’s dick is halfway in him and even when Junmyeon’s hair is falling in front of his eyes, damp from sweat, it occurs to Jongdae that his hyung is so _beautiful_ like this.

So Jongdae gives, relaxes into Junmyeon’s soothing touches as he feels himself melt into the sheets. He wants to ride back on his hyung’s dick, not wanting to lose it. But Junmyeon won’t let him, instead presses the palm of his hand firmly, steadily, on Jongdae’s back, keeping him still against the mattress as Junmyeon rocks into him.

It’s like this for a few minutes— excruciatingly slow, not nearly enough for what Jongdae wants, needs, because Jongdae likes it hard and fast and _rough_ and Junmyeon _knows_ that, but he’s not delivering. The grind of cock against his walls feels so good, but the pace is lazy enough that Jongdae thinks he can do it, that he can stay steady and obedient under the pleasure, that he can not come—

Then Junmyeon’s slamming back inside, no warnings given, just forcing his ass to take it, and Jongdae is sobbing into the pillow beneath him as the pleasure builds back up in his gut, too fast for him to handle. He’s keening, and fuck fuck _fuck_ , Jongdae feels his cock twitching, balls drawing close to his body. He’s gonna come again now, can feel the warmth pooling in his abdomen, gonna come so soon after Junmyeon just started to fuck him again…

But then Junmyeon’s pulling his cock out all the way this time, and Jongdae’s ass flutters around nothing. “You - !” Jongdae starts in protest, orgasm denied once again, but he doesn’t get to finish because Junmyeon-hyung is cupping his chin, turning his head around so he’s looking into Junmyeon’s eyes, gaze warm but commanding.

“You _don’t_ get to come,” Junmyeon reiterates slowly, clearly. While his tone isn’t _disappointed_ , per se, Jongdae still feels his cheeks burn pink in shame, still feels his throat choke up with a ball of apologies because he wants to be _good_ for Junmyeon-hyung. He knows he can be better than good. He’ll be _perfect_ — tries to tell his hyung that. “Y-yes, hyung, I’ll be good, I won’t come.”

Satisfaction blooms in Junmyeon’s eyes, and Jongdae reminds himself that this is what he wants: to please his hyung like this, to make him _happy_. “I won’t,” he repeats, and that must be good enough because Junmyeon is pushing in again, this time achingly slow, his fat dick dragging along Jongdae’s abused rim again and again.

Junmyeon grinds his cock slow and _hard_ into Jongdae’s asshole, and Jongdae makes a wrecked, desperate noise. “Hyung, _please_ , c’mon. Faster, hyung, _please_ \- ” Wants his hyung to slam into him again, give him what he wants.

And Junmyeon does— resumes the quick pace from before, but this time, it’s rougher, _harder_. There’s a delicious edge of soreness as Junmyeon’s cock scrapes roughly against his walls with every push-pull in and out, and it feels _so_ fucking good, makes him feel overheated with want, and _still_ , Jongdae wants more. He _loves_ this: getting railed into the bed without a break, asshole tight and warm and slutty and squeezing around Junmyeon’s cock, filling him up so well with each thrust, knocking against his prostate again and again.

He’s pounding hard into Jongdae’s ass from behind like this, so hard that it almost _hurts_ in the best way, but then Junmyeon’s reaching down, grabbing ahold of Jongdae’s hands on the sheets and squeezing them tightly, lacing their fingers together.

“Jongdae…” Junmyeon pants out as he snaps his hips forward, balls slapping wetly against the cleft of Jongdae’s ass as Jongdae tries to grind back onto the thick cock. “You’re so - _fuck_ \- so pretty like this, Dae-ah,” Junmyeon groans, and Jongdae moans at the fact that only _he_ can make his hyung into a whimpering, ruined mess like this.

This realization fills Jongdae with a warmth that shoots straight down to his dick, each thrust making his cock _dribble_ out line after line of precome onto the sheets beneath him, so fucking _much_ of it. It has him moaning, keening, “Junmyeon... I - fuck - _please_ , hyung,” and he wonders if he’s going to be able to walk tomorrow, next week, next fucking _month_ , because Junmyeon is pounding so hard into him. “ _Please_ , can I come, hyung?”

“Not yet,” Junmyeon says immediately in his ear, low and quiet but so clear, so commanding. “Not until I say so, Dae.”

He moves his hand onto Jongdae’s trembling shoulders, ramming hard into Jongdae, savoring how Jongdae’s ass clenches around him with each pull-out of his cock, the swollen rim puckering outward, gripping onto Junmyeon’s slick shaft like it wants to keep it all inside him, take Junmyeon’s cock even _deeper_.

And Junmyeon lets him know how _well_ he’s doing, tells him, “Fuck, just like that, so _tight_ ,” and Jongdae feels his cheeks glow in pride, so proud of how _good_ he’s making his hyung feel. “Going to come into you like this,” his hyung groans behind him, “In your slutty little ass,” and Jongdae shudders hard, wants it, _needs_ it, can’t help but press his hips back onto Junmyeon, wanting to stuff himself so fucking _full_ with his hyung’s dick.

He’s being so dirty— he can _hear_ it, the wet squelch of Junmyeon’s cock slamming into his tight, tight ass, stuffing all the fingered-in come that’s threatening to leak out _back_ into Jongdae, mixing it with lube and saliva and precome. Jongdae moans when he imagines what his hyung’s dick must look like, red and shiny and slick with streaks of semen all over it.

Junmyeon is fucking him so hard, so _well_ — it’s all Jongdae needs, and he can’t help but tighten his ass in appreciation, squeeze it a little, tries to milk Junmyeon’s pulsing cock as it thrusts in and out of him. He can hear Junmyeon wheeze above him as he chokes on a groan, “Don’t fucking _do_ that, Dae.”

Hearing the cracked edges of Junmyeon’s voice, Jongdae can’t help but laugh softly, doesn’t know how he’s going to last like this when he looks down between his legs and sees his own bobbing red cock spit out another thick line of precome. The heat of Junmyeon inside him is too much, sending a white-hot jolt through Jongdae’s body each time his hyung slams into him.

Jongdae’s begging loud and desperate, “Please, please, _please_ , hyung.”

“You wanna come?” Junmyeon pants above him, and Jongdae swears to God that tomorrow after this is over he is gonna fucking _punch_ Junmyeon because he fucking _knows_ how badly Jongdae needs to come, how horribly wrecked he is when his cock is pounding into him, so deep and fast and—

“ _Hyung_!” he wails as Junmyeon hitches up Jongdae’s ass, grinding the head of his dick into his prostate, insistent and brutal, giving Jongdae everything he needs, everything he’s asked for. “Oh fuck, fuck, hyung, _fuck_.”

God, _nothing_ should ever feel this good. It borders on _this_ side of pleasure-pain, the pressure intense but never hurting Jongdae, because Junmyeon-hyung knows his body too well, can read him so expertly that he knows _just_ how much Jongdae can take before breaking. It makes Jongdae’s heart bloom in his chest with warmth— because while Junmyeon is rough, there’s always a mark of care, of kindness, beneath it all.

He almost doesn’t notice that Junmyeon has stopped moving, dick stuffed completely inside him, until Jongdae feels the brutal, constant pressure blooming against his prostate. Makes him sob at the glorious press of cockhead against his sweet spot as he drools into the pillow beneath him, desperate moans muffled in the sheets, the pleasure making his arms give way.

“I want to - ” Junmyeon’s moaning wetly behind him, the evenness of his voice fraying at the edges. “ - Wanna fuck you on your back, Jongdae-ah. Wanna see your pretty face while you fall apart,” and _God_ , Jongdae wants it, wants to be fucked on his back and on his front and standing up and every which _way_ , as long as it’s with Junmyeon-hyung. Jongdae’s eager to scoot forward, to dislodge his hyung’s dick from his ass and turn himself so he’s on his back, just as his hyung asked for, but Junmyeon’s hands are pressing down on his hips, soft and warm but so _firm_ , so _strong_ , holding him in place.

Jongdae hiccups in confusion, trying but failing to turn himself over. Then Junmyeon’s hands tighten on his hips and he’s fucking _rotating_ Jongdae’s body on his dick a hundred eighty degrees, thick biceps rippling as he easily, effortlessly turns Jongdae over while still keeping him speared on his fucking _dick_. His leaking cockhead is digging into Jongdae’s throbbing prostate as he’s flipped, an insistent, brutal press that knocks the breath out of Jongdae.

It’s so good, so _perfect_ , and Jongdae finds himself stuck between loving the sensation and wanting to shy away as fast as possible because it’s too fucking much all at once and Jongdae knows he needs to stop because at this rate he’s going to blow his load, come untouched, but he _can’t_ come yet, because Junmyeon-hyung _said_ he couldn’t.

So before he can think, Jongdae grits out a desperate, “N-no, stop it, hyung, st- _op_ ,” words coming out breathless between his teeth. Jongdae’s hips keep grinding backwards, forgetting to stop even as he’s _saying_ stop, his walls still clenching around the rapidly-receding length as Junmyeon pulls out all the way in a hurry—

And suddenly there’s a familiar warmth, the comfort of Junmyeon kneeling beside him on the sheets, cupping Jongdae’s face with his hands, staring worriedly into his eyes. Junmyeon’s whispers are breathless, quick in his ear: “Jongdae baby, are you okay? I’m sorry, is it too much for you?”

His voice is laced with genuine concern, the sincere beginnings of panic, eyes moving frantically to scan up and down his body and Jongdae’s heart swells at the thought: that even through all of this, Junmyeon still isn’t used to taking— that he always thinks of others first, always _gives_ himself up first. And when he does take, it’s always in the gentlest of ways, not wanting to hurt Jongdae, and fucking hell, Jongdae really is head-over-heels in love with him.

He feels warm, steady as he tries to tell Junmyeon, “I’m okay, hyung, I can take it.” His stretched asshole is clenching at the loss and he feels bereft, impatient for Junmyeon to just put his dick in him again, but he goes on, reassuring his hyung. “I’m _fine_ , Joon.”

“Jongdae, hey,” Junmyeon continues quickly, his hand rubbing comforting circles on Jongdae’s thigh. He seems unsure, uncertain. Jongdae hates it. “I can stop if you want.”

And Jongdae jerks because fucking _hell_ , stopping is the absolute _last_ thing he wants to do. So he protests, wants to explain to Junmyeon that hell fucking _no_ , Jongdae does _not_ want him to stop under any circumstances, that he just needed to breathe for a second but now he’s fine and he just really, _really_ wants Junmyeon to rail him into the mattress again, to stuff him so full of fat, leaking dick.

“No, Joon,” he pants. His body is itching, screaming in want of his hyung’s thick cock plugging him right up again, desperate for _anything_. God, _fuck_ , he’s so hard. “Don’t stop, please - ”

Junmyeon is still rubbing agonizing circles on him. “Didn’t wanna hurt you, Dae,” he mutters, suddenly embarrassed, still kneeling beside Jongdae. “Don’t wanna make it too much for you,” he admits.

Jongdae doesn’t know whether to laugh or sob. Junmyeon is simultaneously too much and not enough— never enough, and Jongdae feels as if he’s on a capsized ship on the ocean, waves pummeling him on all sides until he thinks he’s going to drown, white out from the sheer arousal coursing through his body.

But he’s _not_ going to drown, not when his Junmyeon-hyung is leaning forward to mouth softly, _adoringly_ at Jongdae’s neck and he feels his breathing calm a little, feels his heart slow a bit as his orgasm recedes once again, slipping back under the surface. Junmyeon is always so firm, so unwavering, somebody Jongdae can lean on, and it feels like that— like Junmyeon is saving him from being overwhelmed by the waves of his own arousal, pulling him back to solid ground and anchoring him there, calm and _steady_ , and it’s then that Jongdae wonders to himself how the fuck did he get so _lucky_ to have this gorgeous man who, even after six years, is still so careful and caring and _loving_.

He aches to tell Junmyeon exactly that even though Jongdae’s sure he _knows_ already, but that’s a long, complex sentence and he firmly believes that he has lost the ability to formulate cohesive, sensical phrases an _hour_ ago.

So he ducks his head, pulls Junmyeon in for a kiss, tastes the sweetness all along Junmyeon’s lips. His hyung moans softly against him, darting out his tongue to prod at Jongdae’s mouth until his lips part slightly, allowing entrance. Junmyeon’s tongue traces around Jongdae’s teeth, the smooth walls of his mouth, makes sure to nip at his bottom lip. Heat and desire pump through Jongdae’s body, making him whimper into his hyung’s soft mouth, a whiny, breathy little noise.

Every part of his body is tingling with hypersensitivity, but he goes on, tries to reassure Junmyeon. “Hyung, you can - ” he trails off, breathing hard against Junmyeon’s lips, pulls himself away with a great deal of determination. Tries again, babbles out an incoherent, desperate, “C’mon, Joon, _please_. Dick. Ass. _Again_.”

It makes zero sense whatsoever, so Jongdae gestures vaguely in the general vicinity of Junmyeon’s penis, and Junmyeon seems to understand— of course, because six years have meant that Junmyeon understands _everything_ about him, knows Jongdae inside and out, oftentimes better than he knows himself.

So Junmyeon laughs softly, bed shifting as he rearranges himself, says warmly, “Always so _eager_ , Dae.” Jongdae lays down once more on his back, and then he feels the flared tip of his hyung’s cock rubbing wetly at his rim, teasing him. “ _Hyung_ ,” he groans, broken and pathetic and slutty, wrapping his ankles around Junmyeon’s hips, coaxing him forward.

Then Junmyeon is sliding all the way back in and Jongdae exhales a breath of relief that he didn’t know he was holding, moans slow and sinful at the lingering drag of his own tight hole along the length of his hyung’s cock. It’s slow at first, languorous and lazy until Jongdae really can’t fucking _take_ this anymore. He’s choking on a whimper as he feels his tight hole open up again, but it’s not enough, it’s too slow, it’s not—

Then Junmyeon is ramming into him so fucking _hard_ , leaning over him as he slams dead into Jongdae’s throbbing prostate with each wrecking thrust, fucking him into the mattress so hard and so well that Jongdae keens, wailing out so loud that the whole dorm probably hears him. “Oh my God - _hah_ \- Joon, _fuck_ , hyung - ”

Junmyeon is relentless, moans out, “So good, Dae-ah...so pretty for me.” He’s forceful and commanding, but it’s not mean in the slightest way, not at all. He’s slamming into Jongdae so hard that it makes him hiccup but still, he feels inexplicably safe like this with his legs wrapped around his hyung, Junmyeon leaning over him. It’s the same warm, kind man that Jongdae loves, and _hell_ , Jongdae could— _would_ —give anything for his Junmyeon-hyung.

So he gives: makes his body go limp and pliant, reduces himself to a tight hole for Junmyeon to chase his orgasm into. The force of the thrusts make his legs slip from around Junmyeon’s hips until Junmyeon hoists his legs up, folding them back so Jongdae’s knees are to his chest, opening up his hole so it’s easy for Junmyeon to _fuck_.

Jongdae’s moaning, whimpering at the sight of his hyung above him, and he doesn’t even know what he’s saying, doesn’t even _care_ , really— not when Junmyeon’s hands are digging into the back of his thighs for leverage, not when Junmyeon’s leaning forward over him until his lips are by Jongdae’s ear.

He takes satisfaction in the tiny, uneven gasps he can hear coming out of his hyung’s mouth. Junmyeon’s moaning, “ _Shit_ , baby, you’re so tight, you - ah - look so good taking it like this.” It’s overwhelming yet surprisingly tender, and the realization that Junmyeon is wrecked and hoarse and it’s all because of _him_ makes Jongdae glow in pride.

Junmyeon bends down as he keeps slamming in and Jongdae does his best to sit up halfway and their mouths manage to find each other again. It’s delicious sweeps of tongue, sucking and slurping, breathless moans mixing with the wet slap of skin on skin. The kiss is scorching and intense, and Junmyeon’s fingers dig into Jongdae’s shoulders for leverage as his pace becomes erratic with pure, unrestrained need, and Jongdae’s skin sizzles as his hyung’s chest presses against the backs of his folded legs. Jongdae’s cock is leaking everywhere on his belly and he feels so wet, so _dirty_ , toes curling into the sheets with his impending orgasm.

It’s so fucking good. Jongdae looks down at his cock and sees a pearl of precome seep out of the tip, sliding down to accumulate in the sizable pool in the hollow of his chest. Jongdae swears he’s going to come, can _feel_ the warmth spreading in his lower belly and it seems as if he’s teetering on the brink and Junmyeon’s cock is the push that’s going to send him spiraling over the edge.

But Junmyeon is too cognizant, too perceptive— notices how Jongdae’s close and slows down the pace yet _again_ , bringing his hand up and wrapping it around Jongdae’s weeping dick, stroking it lightly in silent punishment. Jongdae hiccups out a sob, “Hy- _ung_ , please - so close - ” but he _knows_ he’s been bad, _knows_ he was about to come when Junmyeon told him _not_ to, and he thinks to himself that he deserves this, deserves to be strung-out and denied and utterly fucking _used_ like this.

Soon enough, Jongdae’s hole is clenching and unclenching as his orgasm pulls back and his balls loosen up, dropping away from his body and Junmyeon starts to _fuck_ him once again. Jongdae’s lost count of how long they’ve been at this, of how many times he’s been denied— can only focus on the feeling of Junmyeon’s cock pushing so deep into him, nudging against his prostate with each excruciatingly slow thrust, grinding into him at an angle so he’s sure that Jongdae can _feel_ how fucking _thick_ his cock is when it stretches his hole.

“Fu- _uck_ , hyung, c’mon,” he pants out, “harder,” and that’s when Junmyeon resumes his brutal pace from before, snapping his hips into Jongdae’s ass like there’s no tomorrow, whatever ounce of self-control he once had seeming to dissolve into nothing. And _fuck yes_ , _this_ is where Jongdae wants to be— where he’s _meant_ to be, pleasing Junmyeon, making him happy, being _perfect_ for him.

He feels warm fingers on his hips as Junmyeon grinds into him hard and dirty. Junmyeon groans out, voice breaking, “fu- _uck_ , baby, your hole.” He’s looking down at where their bodies meet, where his cock drags so sinfully in and out of Jongdae’s ass. “It’s - ah - it’s _twitching_ , Dae,” he says, reverence and awe in his voice like this is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

And fuck yes, Jongdae can imagine it: his hole puckering in time to his hyung’s thrusts, rim catching over Junmyeon’s slick length, and he moans at how dirty it seems, how slutty and used he feels.

“ _Fuck_ , Dae, you’re just sucking me in,” Junmyeon continues as he thrusts fast and hard, and Jongdae can feel his ass clench around the dick that’s ramming into him, welcoming it inside.

“I’m gonna fill your ass with my come,” Junmyeon growls, picking up the pace as if he weren’t already railing Jongdae into the mattress. Jongdae moans low and long at the words, because yes, yes, _yes,_ Jongdae wants that, to be leaking his hyung’s come, leaking the literal proof that he made his Junmyeon happy and pleased.

“Gonna...I’m gonna make you leak for _days_ , Jongdae,” says Junmyeon, his voice cracking through the phrase, draping himself over Jongdae’s folded body, pinning him down, and Jongdae moans at how fucking _wrecked_ his hyung sounds above him. Junmyeon sounds so close, so strung-out after so long. “Not gonna let you - ah - forget how good and hard I’m fucking you right now,” Junmyeon breathes, and Jongdae feels his ears burn red.

“Hyung, _fuck_ ,” he says, embarrassed. He’s moaning loudly, openly, each slam of cock into him making him keen. The sound of Junmyeon’s hips and balls slapping against his ass fills the room, mixing with their groans and the wet squelch of lube and come being pushed deeper into his hole.

Junmyeon growls into his ear, “You want it, don’t you,” and _yes_ , Jongdae could _cry_ with how much he wants it. How much he wants his fucked-out, swollen, puffy-pink asshole to ooze out line after line after line of hot, white come… how much he wants for it to be _Junmyeon’s_ come that’s dribbling out.

So Jongdae turns his head on the sheets, pressing his right cheek to the bed and responds brokenly, “Y- _yes_ , hyung,” voice trembling from being pounded so fucking _well_. He’s literally being fucked down into the mattress, legs bent over his own shoulders so Junmyeon can thrust into him hard and quick. Jongdae feels the box spring bouncing underneath him, hears the faint ricketing of the wooden dorm furniture. “Want it, want it - _fuck, Joon_ \- need it so bad,” he pants out.

“Only _I_ can give this to you,” Junmyeon says to him, voice dripping with possessiveness and want, and _shit_ , he’s ramming into Jongdae so, so hard, making him wail. “Only _I_ can make you fall apart like this,” he repeats, and Jongdae is sobbing as Junmyeon mouths wetly into his ear, “You’re fucking _mine_ , Dae-ah,” punctuating each word with a particularly brutal thrust.

“Yours, yours, _yours_ , Junmyeon,” begs Jongdae, words being punched out of him in time to the slamming of Junmyeon’s hips against his ass, and Jesus, he wants it so bad. He wants to be _Junmyeon’s_ , wants to tell his hyung how _special_ he is to Jongdae, because only Junmyeon knows him so, so well to take him apart like this, to make his entire frame shake as he grinds back onto his hyung’s fat girth, taking in the entire slick length.

Fucking _hell_. Jongdae’s going to come so hard, oh _fuck_ , but he can’t— not yet, not now. Because this is all for Junmyeon-hyung, not himself, and he’s Junmyeon-hyung’s good boy, and he has to make him happy, satisfied, has to last a little longer because Junmyeon hasn’t _told_ him he can come yet. Not when Junmyeon-hyung isn’t finished yet, hasn’t found the pleasure that Jongdae aches to provide for him, and Jongdae knows he can’t repay his hyung with a premature finish.

So Jongdae won’t, instead hears the absolutely sinful moans pouring out of his throat—is he _really_ making all those sounds, oh my _God_ —even as his hips involuntarily press back hard onto Junmyeon’s fat cock. “I’m _yours_ , J-Junmyeon.”

“Say it again, Jongdae,” Junmyeon says, his voice cracking through the command. He leans down, lips brushing carelessly over Jongdae’s neck as Jongdae moans helplessly. Then Junmyeon bites down at the skin above his collarbone, sucking hard and Jongdae cries out. He can see the purplish bruise, can see how his whole _chest_ is littered with marks, can see how Junmyeon has _claimed_ him as his own.

It’s simultaneously so obscene and so romantic, Junmyeon using his body like this to get off, ramping his hips into Jongdae’s asshole and grinding _hard_ , chasing the glorious tightness. Jongdae loves it, loves feeling so _wanton_ , loves hearing his hyung groan, “Say my name again, Dae.”

“ _Junmyeon_ ,” Jongdae whimpers, hiccups. He’s moaning brokenly into the air, pleasure coursing through him as Junmyeon slams into him a dozen more times, so good and so hard, nailing right into his sweet spot, making his entire frame rattle. “Joon, Joon, _Joon_.” He can tell Junmyeon is close: his thrusts are increasing in speed—as if they weren’t fast enough—but they’re losing the precision they had before, becoming uncoordinated and sporadic.

“Only _mine_ ,” says Junmyeon, murmuring sweet nothings into the crease of Jongdae’s neck and shoulder, voice steady and certain. It barely filters through the white noise that’s clogging up Jongdae’s brain, but he thinks he hears fragments of Junmyeon saying the words _beautiful, Dae-ah, so perfect_. He’s not sure: it’s hard to focus when Junmyeon’s weight is pressing Jongdae down into the bed, holding him there, and Jongdae feels so loved, so wanted, takes in the easy familiarity of the give and take between them, how they both become undone and vulnerable together, holding each other up in their arms.

Junmyeon breathes hard against Jongdae’s ear for the last time. “ _Fuck_ yeah, Dae-ah, show me. Prove to me that - _fuck_ \- that you’re mine. Take my _come—_ ”

And then Junmyeon is spilling within his ass, coming hard for the second time that night. Jongdae feels himself being filled up to the brim, warmth spreading through his core as his hyung’s _second_ load—somehow just as big as the first, it seems—mixes together with lube and what remains of the first fingered-in load. Junmyeon’s pumping hot semen into his tight little hole so, _so_ deep inside him that he’ll probably feel it warm and hot and wet inside him and it won’t come out until _tomorrow_.

“C’mon, Jongdae, hold my come inside you.”

Jongdae is going to say that he _can’t_ , he _can’t_ hold it inside him, not when Junmyeon doesn’t stop, doesn’t slow down, doesn’t give Jongdae a break— just keeps on _fucking him_ through his own orgasm, cock _still_ pumping thick spurts of come into Jongdae’s fluttering asshole while Junmyeon continues to slam in and out mercilessly, so fast and hard that Jongdae suspects, imagines, that there’s semen foaming up all around his rim, _frothing_ up as it’s pushed back out of Jongdae’s ass to make room for his hyung’s thick, long cock ramming in and out tirelessly. 

It’s too fucking much. Jongdae can feel his balls tighten as Junmyeon keeps pushing his sharp hips into Jongdae’s ass, grinds his cock fast and dirty and _coming_ along the inside of his tight, clenching walls. Jongdae drools involuntarily into the pillow, pants wetly as he’s used so _thoroughly_ , his body jerking in oversensitivity, and fuck, Jongdae is going to, he’s going to, he’s gonna—

And then he feels Junmyeon’s hand come around to wrap at the base of Jongdae’s pulsing dick, forming an impromptu cock ring and clamping down tight tight _tight_. Jongdae’s wailing, “ _Hyung!_ ” in frustration as his orgasm is ruined yet again as Junmyeon’s hips stop moving, because he’s learned Jongdae’s body so well that he’s able to read, able to _tell_ when his baby is going to come. He’s so, so, _so_ close to finally orgasming, but he _can’t_ , because Junmyeon hasn’t _allowed_ him to— not yet.

Instead, Jongdae heaves gasping sobs into the pillow beneath him, tilts his head up to look down at his cock, red and purpling and pulsing, dribbling out line after line of precome, so wet from being denied _so_ many times, from waiting so fucking _long_.

“Almost, Dae,” Junmyeon coaxes above him. “Look how _good_ you are for me, Jongdae-ah.”

The compliment slides hot across Jongdae’s skin, has him preening under it. Junmyeon is kneading his ass, softening cock still buried to the hilt inside him, but Junmyeon is gentle and kind and loving in a sort of unspoken adoration. Jongdae’s heart swells at the thought of it— of how Junmyeon is always so caring and loving and affectionate, and it all just makes him love him even more.

“That was all _you_ , Dae-ah,” his hyung continues, voice like warm honey. “You made me come that hard, not once but twice. _You_ held yourself back, listened to me till the end. _You_ make me so happy, Jongdae.”

Jongdae whimpers softly in return, shivering as he feels Junmyeon pull his dick out slowly, thumb rubbing against his open, slick asshole, pushing the come that leaks out back inside.

“ _Shit_ , Dae,” Junmyeon’s whispering, voice low and quiet. “There’s so much of it inside you.” Jongdae squeezes his eyes shut, can’t imagine how wet he must be with not one but _two_ of his hyung’s loads pumped inside him, mixing with spit and precome and however much lube they used.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Jongdae whines, ass clenching down involuntarily, rim fluttering around nothing. “ _Joon_ , come _on_. I n-need to -”

His words clog in his throat as he notices the mattress shifting slightly beneath him, whips his head up quickly to see Junmyeon scooting backwards, _away_ from him. Jongdae feels an irrational wave of panic wash over him, thinks to himself that Junmyeon-hyung is actually going to _leave_ him here like this, cock throbbing and leaking after being denied so many times, might _leave_ him writhing and desperate on his back like this, unable to stroke himself to orgasm because Junmyeon had _said_ he couldn’t.

And then suddenly he feels Junmyeon breathing between his legs, pushing him up so he’s leaning against the headboard of the bed, and Jongdae feels so stupid for thinking his hyung would leave him because he _knows_ that Junmyeon-hyung will always take care of him, will always _love_ him until the end, no matter what.

Then Junmyeon’s sliding his lips over the engorged head of Jongdae’s dripping cock without warning, taking him into the heat of his mouth in one smooth, _practiced_ motion all the way down to the fucking _base_ and it’s way too fucking much.

Jongdae’s arching violently, crying out, “Fu- _uck_ , hyung, Junmyeon-hyung, fuck fuck _fuck,_ ” and then he’s coming blindingly hard. His cock is exploding, throbbing violently in Junmyeon’s mouth, shooting rope after rope after rope of warm, thick, delicious come down his hyung’s throat.

He wails, eyes clamping shut as he throws his head back, not caring how much noise he makes, not caring if everyone in the dorm _hears_ him blow his fucking enormous load after being edged for so, so long. He just doesn’t stop coming, frame shaking at the force and intensity and length of his orgasm. God— there’s _so_ much _come_ that Jongdae’s actually afraid that Junmyeon isn’t going to be able to swallow it all down, that he’s actually going to choke and splutter and cough on Jongdae’s semen.

But Junmyeon has never half-assed anything in his life, and this is no exception, his throat working quickly to swallow down all of Jongdae’s seed, not a single drop being wasted while Jongdae pants heavy and wrecked beneath him and just keeps _coming_. He hasn’t come this much in _months_. _So_ much _come_ , held in for so long, now spurting out all at once— hot and wet and all of it being swallowed down by Junmyeon’s pretty pink mouth, cheeks sucking down hard around Jongdae’s convulsing length.

It must be a dozen full-out shots of hot semen, maybe more, _probably_ more, until his dick finally stops coming, leaks out the last few sweet drops down Junmyeon’s fluttering throat. Jongdae stays like that for a few moments, blinking blearily as he comes down from his high, feels strung-out and oversensitive from his hyung’s throat still milking his crown, making him shiver.

Finally, Junmyeon pulls off his dick once he’s swallowed it all, sliding up and releasing with a _pop_ that would probably be revolting if it weren’t _him_ making the noise. Jongdae looks down at his slick, slick cock in dazed satisfaction and then he’s really going to fucking scream because there’s Junmyeon again, pressing tiny, sinful kisses along his softening shaft, kitten-licking at his frenulum.

“Hy- _yung!_ ” Jongdae wails out, squirming away from the overstimulation, desperately trying to get away from Junmyeon’s teasing mouth.

It’s no use. Junmyeon is merciless, strong hands holding down Jongdae’s hips as he dips his tongue _into_ the slit, tasting the remnants of come and Jongdae can’t fucking _take_ this anymore, sobs brokenly, “Stop, _stop it_ , hyung, _please_.” His fingers scrabble on the sheets beneath him for purchase and he gasps, helpless, desperate, “Joon, s-stop, I can’t take it any- _more_ ,” tries to curl in on himself away from Junmyeon’s mouth, cock twitching involuntarily from the stimulation that’s far too much, too soon.

And then it stops— as suddenly as it started, the kitten-licks go away, the hands come off his hips and he looks down between his legs to see Junmyeon silently shaking with laughter beside Jongdae’s soft dick. “ _Joon_ ,” Jongdae hiccups, relieved.

Then what his hyung just did dawns on him, and Jongdae splutters, wheezes feebly, “Fuck you - you _asshole_ ,” no heat in his words, the crack in his voice betraying his bold front.

Junmyeon laughs quietly, then mumbles a soft but sincere, “Sorry, Dae-ah.” He’s sheepish, pouts like he’s ashamed of himself. “Your cock just looked so pretty.” He ducks his head, admits, “Hyung couldn’t help it.”

And honestly, _how_ can Jongdae possibly be mad when Junmyeon-hyung is so _cute_ like this, cheeks so pink, puffy hair a complete mess.

So instead, Jongdae smiles weakly against the headboard, exhausted, drained and fucked-out from being railed and used up so fucking good. His head is spinning for some reason, reeling in his hazy post-orgasmic state, and he’s teetering, threatening to fall backwards, needs something to anchor him down, tries to stretch his arms out to catch himself before it’s too late, shit, oh shit—

But then Junmyeon’s strong, steady arms are there to catch him, reaching out to wrap around Jongdae’s waist and rearrange him with gentle hands, laying him down on the bed. And then Junmyeon is beside him, doesn’t even flick off the soft bedroom light. Just tugs him close, pulling the fresh-smelling duvet over them until they’re pressed up against each other under the soft covers.

They lie there in comfortable silence for a while, chests rising and falling in semi-synchronization, revelling in the warmth of each other’s body. Jongdae’s staring happily up at the white ceiling, gaze half-lidded, body flat against the sheets.

His shaking stops eventually, and he’s completely spent but he’s never felt more alive. It’s a feeling he only experiences when he’s with Junmyeon— exhilarated and reborn, yet content and thoroughly satisfied all at once. 

Jongdae turns his head to glance over at the man pressed along his left side, expecting Junmyeon to also be staring up at the ceiling. He’s surprised when he sees that Junmyeon’s already looking at him, cheek pressed to the pillow, warm brown eyes caressing Jongdae’s skin, soothing, comforting, adoring.

Jongdae blushes, quickly whips his head back to face the ceiling, feels the tips of his ears burn pink and it’s not from the sex. He’s embarrassed, instead focuses on his breathing, doesn’t say anything, and they lay there, quiet, for a little while more.

Junmyeon breaks the silence first with a simple “Jongdae,” speaks slowly and quietly as if he’s thinking. It’s barely above a whisper but Jongdae hangs on to each word, savors it. “You know I wasn’t planning on being so - ” He falters.

Jongdae glances over again, curious, because Junmyeon _never_ falters. He’s always so good with his words, knows exactly what to say and when to say it, tactful and smart. But here, now— Junmyeon’s pausing, gaze contemplative and soft as he looks at Jongdae, mouth half-open as he figures out what to say.

“ - so… _mean_ to you,” Junmyeon decides, his voice holding a tender apology, and now it’s Junmyeon’s turn to feel embarrassed, turning his head sheepishly to hide in Jongdae’s shoulder.

“Joon, no,” Jongdae replies immediately, quick to comfort his hyung, to tell him how he feels, how much he loved it. “You’re never mean. Just - ” He pauses, searching for the right words to say. Decides on a succinct “ - _fuck_ , hyung,” as he laughs breathlessly into Junmyeon’s hair, chest still rising and falling from how hard he had just came, how hot and _perfect_ it had all been.

He hears Junmyeon blow out a soft puff of air in relief at the statement, sees Junmyeon’s cheeks turn pink in embarrassment, knows that his hyung understands how _good_ this was for Jongdae. Overwhelming, yes, but so _good_.

Junmyeon looks so small and warm and soft beside him, and something in Jongdae’s chest bubbles, so he dips down to leave delicate kisses over Junmyeon’s cheek and nose. He gently turns his hyung’s head with his hand then tips forward, closing the distance between them with his lips, laughs quietly when he feels Junmyeon’s startled _ooomf!_ against his mouth. Their tongues tangle, and he tastes the sharp tang of his come still left on the corner of Junmyeon’s lips, and he lets out a whimper.

It gets too hot too fast—as do most kisses between them—and Junmyeon knows this, pulls away, leaving Jongdae’s entire body tingling with electricity.

“ _Later_ , Jongdae,” his hyung chastises gently. “I’m tired.”

Jongdae musters up just enough energy to pretend to be indignant, huffing out incredulously, “ _You’re_ tired, hyung?” As if _he_ had been the one edged and denied _so many_ fucking times and railed into the mattress until he was bruised. As _if_.

At Junmyeon’s soft smile, he whines out, “Next time, _you’re_ bottoming, Joon,” accidentally slurring some of the words.

And honestly, he’s only half-joking— he _does_ love topping his hyung, railing into Junmyeon’s gloriously tight asshole and filling him up while palming his small, pretty butt.

And he’s only half-surprised when Junmyeon replies immediately, “Anything for you, Jongdae-ah,” and Jongdae shudders because of the intense genuineness behind those words. He feels his heart bloom, his throat tighten with warmth, the knowledge that even after five...no, _six_ years, Junmyeon-hyung’s still always checking on him, making sure he feels steady and safe and loved.

Only _Junmyeon_ would truly do anything for him, and Jongdae can’t help but think that this… _this_ is his real reward. Not the sex, not the delectable grind of dick in his ass, but _this_ — experiencing this side of Junmyeon, seeing his hyung fall apart, feeling Junmyeon’s love wrapping him up all warm and careful, keeping him close and safe… _this_ is the best gift of all.

Jongdae feels his eyes moisten and he blinks back the tears, and instead meets Junmyeon’s gaze beside him, sees how he smiles so softly and so sincerely at Jongdae like there is no other place in the world that Junmyeon would rather want to be than right _here_ , right _now_ , in _his_ bed pressed alongside _his_ Dae-ah.

And Jongdae, looking into Junmyeon’s steady eyes, searches his own heart for that same calmness, reaches down deep and expects to grasp some sort of comforting conviction that he’s in the right place right now— searches fast and frantic, alarmed when he comes back up for air, breaks the surface with _nothing_ in his hands.

Suddenly, he feels anxious, on edge, itching to get out of his skin as his mind wanders involuntarily, thinking of what’s ahead of them, overwhelming himself with the schedules and comebacks and performances, the uncertain, looming pressures that the future holds. He imagines twenty, thirty years blurring by, thinks of how they’ll all be too old to sing and too old to dance and do shows and comebacks and fansigns.

He imagines the space beside him on the bed being empty, cold and long-deserted, sheets smooth and stiffened from disuse. Imagines the sickening sensation of missing Junmyeon, of living _without_ his Junmyeon-hyung and a toxic bubble rises up in Jongdae’s throat, like poison— clogs up his mind, stabs at his heart, makes his breath catch because he fucking knows that he...he _can’t_ without Junmyeon.

He’s panicking and his chest is twisting in the worst way and for some reason, he’s breathing hard in the suddenly-asphyxiating stillness of the bedroom air. The pain in his heart escalates into something unbearable, and without thinking he rolls over onto his hyung’s chest, cuts off his own thoughts by slanting his lips roughly against Junmyeon’s mouth beneath him.

It doesn’t feel like a kiss, no— it feels like fear and uncertainty, like he’s doing it to make sure that Junmyeon is still actually there, still with him, hasn’t _gone_.

And Junmyeon must feel it too, because Junmyeon-hyung notices _everything_. He puts his hands on Jongdae’s chest and lightly presses up, disconnecting their lips as he nudges Jongdae off of him, just enough to make eye contact with the other man.

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon starts, deep concern in his voice, leaning up to run his thumbs along Jongdae’s cheekbones above him, taking in Jongdae’s pupils blown wide, his parted lips, the desperate little breaths he’s letting out.

“I’m _here_ , Dae,” he whispers, leaning up and nuzzling against Jongdae’s throat. Murmurs, “And I’m not leaving.” He says it plainly, as though it’s the most obvious thing in the world, like how the sky is blue or how water is wet.

Jongdae feels his chest swell with soft warmth, the words gradually soothing his worries away, pushing them aside so easily and replacing them with a growing, invigorating sense of confidence. He looks down beneath him at his hyung. Junmyeon looks so safe and strong and steady. His eyes are shimmery in the dim bedroom light and he’s so handsome.

So after a breath, he leans down, whispers into Junmyeon’s soft hair, “Hyung…I know you’re not.” It smells like Junmyeon’s favorite raspberry shampoo. He pouts cutely into the soft curls. “Maybe I just wanted to hear you say it.”

Junmyeon laughs under him, quiet but genuine, leaning up briefly to kiss the pout off Jongdae’s mouth, before pulling away, expression becoming more serious. The warmth, the affection, never leaves his eyes, though.

“I _love_ you, Dae-ah,” he says, voice insistent and firm as he traces a finger over Jongdae’s still-swollen lips. Jongdae has heard versions, iterations of those exact words so, _so_ many times over the years but each repetition somehow manages to feel more sincere, more real, his hyung’s love and affection enveloping him, beckoning him in. “I love you. I love you _so much_ , Jongdae, okay, do you understand?” Junmyeon’s hand moves up to pet Jongdae’s hair, soft and repetitive, eyes gentle yet forceful when he looks down at Jongdae. “Don’t you ever forget that.”

Jongdae wants to reply, thinks he should tell him something along the lines of _I won’t hyung, I won’t forget, I love you so much too, so fucking much, you make me so happy, I would die for you_. He wants to thank Junmyeon for taking such good care of him and for always putting everyone else before himself and for pouring so, so much love into everything he does.

Six years of sweat and tears and brutal schedules and Jongdae _knows_ they’ve made it—with concerts that sell out in seconds, legions of screaming fans, more _daesangs_ than they can count, solo albums in the works—and it’s all thanks to their super leader hyung. There’s so fucking much that Jongdae wants to say, wants to whisper into Junmyeon’s warm, soft lips, but whenever Junmyeon’s looking at him like this, so beautiful and dorky and _perfect_ , the right words simply...fail him.

So he settles for his next best option: mumbles softly and succinctly, but so wholeheartedly, “ _Thank you_ , hyung,” meaning far, _far_ more than just the sex. Because Junmyeon is his rock. His anchor. The man he can lean on. Junmyeonnie-hyung is his...everything.

And Junmyeon seems to understand— leans in to kiss him again, and Jongdae meets him in the middle, feels the smoothness of Junmyeon’s skin and the curve of his hyung’s soft cock nestled against his thigh. This time, though, the kiss isn’t desperate, isn’t panicked. It’s slow and steady and smooth like they have all the time in the world and the best part is that they _do_.

So Jongdae presses himself against Junmyeon’s warm, broad chest and melts into the kiss, into Junmyeon’s gorgeous lips and they stay like this for a while, suspended in this singular moment as time seems to stop around them. It makes Jongdae’s heart beat too fast and his chest squeeze in the best way because even after _six_ fucking _years_ it’s still just _Junmyeon_ who can do this to him.

After a few seconds, Junmyeon ever-so-gently pushes him off, rolls him over so he’s back at his side, once again pressed up under the covers. “C’mon, get off me, Dae,” Junmyeon grumbles with eyes closed, voice scratchy on the edges with a satisfied sense of exhaustion. “Hyung is tired.”

“But you _loooove_ me,” Jongdae croons in return, breaking out into a smile. It makes Junmyeon laugh, so bright and warm and clear, and Jongdae just. Really loves him.

Eventually, he acquiesces and simply lies there for a while, burrows in closer to Junmyeon, tickles the back of Junmyeon’s hand in askance until his hyung tangles their fingers together under the covers, holding his hand, eyes still closed.

For a while, it’s quiet, peaceful like this, the faint sounds of the members in the dorm around them just barely audible, filtering through the walls.

But Jongdae’s never been too good with silence, so he turns his head and speaks into Junmyeon’s soft shoulder beside him. “ _Joooon_ ,” he purrs, feeling the delicious soreness all over his body, how the space between his legs aches in that wonderful way, knows he’ll need help rolling out of bed tomorrow. Junmyeon groans jokingly, lovingly, at the sound of Jongdae disturbing the silence. “I’m gonna have trouble standing up tomorrow.”

Junmyeon doesn’t say anything. Jongdae looks over and his hyung’s eyes are still closed, mouth pressed together, chest rising softly up and down, not giving Jongdae the loving attention that he craves.

Jongdae doesn’t quit, of course— he continues, easy and smooth.

“Hyung,” he tries once more, his voice scratchy and hoarse from all the moaning earlier. “I won’t be able to sing for a _week_.”

And Jongdae is _sure_ he’s not imagining it when he sees Junmyeon’s mouth twitch, lips curling up at the edges in a tiny satisfied smile, but he remains quiet. Still, Junmyeon smiling is always so fucking gorgeous that Jongdae just has to lean down, press Junmyeon’s pretty, soft lips against his own, and he feels Junmyeon smile a little wider through the kiss, languid and drowsy and slow.

It’s actually Jongdae who pulls away first, eyes a little glazed over, licks the corners of his swollen mouth. His fucked-out asshole twitches involuntarily and he feels a thick line of still-warm semen trickle out between his thighs.

“Junmyeonnie-hyung,” he pouts for a third time, in that high, whiny voice that he knows always _gets_ to Junmyeon. “I— I’m _leaking_ , Joon.”

 _That_ , at least, gets a response. “And I can fill you up again,” Junmyeon deadpans without opening his eyes, voice so soft and steady but it still makes Jongdae shudder, because there’s a promise swimming beneath the words, and honestly, Jongdae really, _really_ wants to be filled up again. Wants to know how it feels to be stuffed full with three, four, _five_ of his hyung’s loads. It should feel gross, disgusting, degrading, but it _doesn’t_ because it’s _Junmyeon-hyung_ ’s come leaking out of him and he _loves_ it. Loves this feeling: an almost constant stream of warm, wet liquid oozing out between his inner thighs with each involuntary twitch of his hole, a constant reminder that he is Junmyeon’s to love and to use and to _fuck_.

Jongdae feels the familiar stir of desire pooling in his abdomen, arousal making his spent, softened cock give a half-hearted twitch of interest under the duvet, but he pushes it away, thinks to himself that it can wait. For later.

Not now, not tonight. Because Junmyeon-hyung is _tired_ , and besides, they’ve got so, so much time left. It’s been five— _six_ —years, and Jongdae thinks ahead to consider the next six years, next six _teen_ , six _ty_ years and is pleasantly surprised to not feel fear, but rather a deep reassurance in himself as the old, consuming terror of facing the world alone is extinguished. Because whatever happens, whatever uncertainties lie ahead, Jongdae doesn’t care— as long as he gets to face them all beside his Junmyeon-hyung, all the way.

He feels flooded with a sense of bold recklessness: that it’s _them_ standing together against the world and yeah, it’s surreal and a little terrifying but no matter what, he’s going to be there— _here_ , beside _his_ Junmyeonnie, head held high and shoulders back, providing his hyung strength and laughter and comfort and in return, relishing in how warm and faithful and steady Junmyeon is for him. Jongdae’s eyes are suddenly burning and _fuck_ , he is _not_ going to cry.

Not yet, at least.

But all this— that’s far, far into the future, he thinks. They’ll take it as it comes, work through it all, whatever _it_ may be. _Later._

For now, Jongdae just buries his face into the puffy mess of Junmyeon’s hair, the strands sticking to his pink lips. It’s so soft. He closes his eyes and breathes in the clean, fresh scent of it, _Junmyeon_ ’s scent, his hyung’s favorite raspberry shampoo mixing with the lingering but oddly-pleasant smells of sweat and sex.

For now, Jongdae smiles, lazy and sated, stomach twisting happily as he curls impossibly closer into the intimate warmth of his hyung’s body under the sheets, memorizing all his curves and edges and smooth stretches of skin, stores it all away in a special place in his heart so he’ll never forget it. Not that he needs to: Junmyeon will be here when he wakes up, of course— hair extra-puffy, morning breath and all. He’s currently protesting weakly beneath Jongdae, “Get off me,” voice strained from Jongdae’s weight, but Junmyeon doesn’t put up a fight. Like maybe he might just be enjoying this part, too.

For now, Jongdae can’t help but muffle a soft laugh, eyes still closed, when he obeys and rolls off of his hyung, snuggling his back into Junmyeon’s warm chest so that his hyung’s soft cock is pressing against the cleft of his leaking hole. Squirms back a little so the crown pushes past his stretched rim and clenches down a bit, keeping the length snug inside him, plugging himself up so he’ll _still_ be full tomorrow morning. Jongdae can feel Junmyeon’s soft smile pressed against the curve of his neck— he’s always liked when Jongdae does that. So he relaxes into the measured rise and fall of his hyung’s torso behind him as Junmyeon holds him close, holds him tight, and it’s there that Jongdae decides for the thousandth time that he’ll never have enough of this.

For now, he revels in how light he feels settled in between the arms of this beautiful, caring man who carries with him a blindingly beautiful heart of gold— and really, how can Jongdae not _love_ this breathtaking man who can never keep his room clean and who wears hideously oversized sweaters and who tells endearingly terrible jokes and who fucking _knits_ for _fun_ and Jongdae feels a sudden rush of emotions with Junmyeon breathing ever so steadily beside him: so warm, so safe, so good.

Junmyeon.

 _Home_. 

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you so much for reading!! :D Please leave a comment for me—this is the 1st thing I’ve ever written and wanna know what you thought—what parts you liked and stuff. It really makes my day!! Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
